Réponses à la chaîne
by SeanConneraille
Summary: Harry s'ennuie au boulot, alors les ennuis finissent par trouver Harry.
1. Le maillon Faible

**Disclaimer :** Presque tout à elle mais rien à moi, ou presque.

**Note :** Hello les gens, ça faisait un moment que j'avais rien posté et ça commençait à me saouler mais j'arrivais à rien au niveau des trucs que j'avais déjà entamés, donc bon. Bref.

Et donc, vendredi je regardais mes vieux mails et j'suis tombé sur ces fameux mails que tout le monde a reçu au moins une fois dans sa vie d'internaute et puis nostalgie tout ça tout ça, ça m'a donné envie de le faire sauce HP.

Donc l'histoire y'en a pas vraiment, ça se passe après Poudlard et ça tient pas très bien compte des tomes puisque y'a des morts qui sont vivants (mais pas morts-vivants) et des morts qui restent morts. Voilà.

Je remercie Artoung pour m'avoir trouvé un résumé qui dépote de la compote et pour ses conseils sur certains pitits trucs, tou roxx poulette \o

Bon c'est pénible que le site prennent pas en compte les adresses mails parce que ça me foire tout mon truc mais bon.  
>Les adresses mails sont séparées par des points virgules, les "at" remplacent les arobases et normalement y'a pas d'espaces. Voilà. Si vous voulez voir comment c'est normalement, allez voir sur Manyfics.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses à la chaîne<strong>

_Le maillon faible_

* * *

><p><strong>From :<strong> Scary_ Potty at witchy . uk

**To :** Walking_on_the_Moon at witchy . ar ; CanonsForever at witchy . uk ; hermioneweasley at witchy . uk ; la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk ; pasmoimaislui at witchy . uk ; pasluimaismoi at witchy . uk ; BlackCoffee at witchy . ie ; IrishCoffee at witchy . ie ; dancinginthemoonlight at witchy . ar ; On…

Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, voilà un petit questionnaire sympa que m'a envoyé Luna.

A plus ; )

oo

Comme on ne se connaît jamais assez voici un petit quizz simple et drôle.

Mode d'emploi : copie ce mail en entier et colle-le dans un nouveau mail que tu enverras.

Change toutes les réponses pour qu'elles soient tiennes puis envoie ce message à un groupe de personnes que tu connais, incluant la personne qui te l'a envoyé.

En théorie, tu vas apprendre plusieurs choses de tes amis. N'oublie pas d'envoyer ta réponse à l'expéditeur de ce message.

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas découvrir… Ça prend moins de 10 minutes et on peut en apprendre tellement...

oo

1. Quelle heure est-il ? 15h32

2. Quel est ton nom complet ? Harry James Potter

3. Quels sont tes surnoms ? 'ry, 'ryry, le Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu (pourtant aux dernières nouvelles, je n'en ai toujours qu'un seul), Harrhum Potter, Potty, le Balafré.

4. Le nombre de bougies de ton dernier gâteau ? 23

5. A quelle date tu les souffles habituellement ? 31 juillet

6. A quelle heure te lèves-tu le matin ? trop tôt

7. As-tu des animaux ? ma chouette Hedwige :)

8. Quelle est ta taille ? 1m75

9. Couleur de tes yeux ? verts

10. Couleur de tes cheveux ? noirs

11. Si tu pouvais avoir un tatouage, ce serait quoi et il serait où ? un petit Gilderoy Lockhart sur la fesse droite.

12. As-tu déjà été amoureux ? Oui

13. As-tu déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un jusqu'au point de pleurer ? …ouais.

14. A ton avis, qui peut secrètement t'aimer ? Snape (haha j'aimerais bien voir ta tête à cet instant précis Ronnie boy)

15. A ton avis, que pensent les autres de toi lorsqu'ils te voient pour la première fois ? C'est qui ce clochard avec ces fringues de merde et cette tête de…OH MON DIEU C'EST HARRY POTTER ! ! ! IL EST TROP SEX ET J'ADORE SON LOOK ! ! !...ha ha ha.

16. Si tu pouvais déjeuner avec une personne connue, qui serait-elle ? Orsino Thruston, le batteur des Bizarr' Sisters pour les incultes qui ne le connaissent pas

17. Quel est le denier match de Quidditch que tu as vu ? Catapultes de Caerphilly contre les Pies de Montrose, excellent match d'ailleurs :)

18. As-tu déjà été victime d'un accident de balai ? accident ? de balai ? je vois pas…

19. Quel modèle de balai possèdes-tu ? un Cirrus 2003 (merci encore tout le monde pour ce super cadeau !)

20. Or ou argent ? argent

21. Café ou crème glacée ? Crème glacée, marre des cafés dégueulasses du bureau des Aurors

22. Quelles sont tes couleurs préférées ? bleu et noir

23. Quelle est la couleur de tes chaussettes ? blanches

24. Quel est le livre que tu lis en ce moment ? livre de cuisine asiatique

25. Quels sont tes plats préférés ? la tarte à la mélasse, le rôti de veracrasse de Molly et les fondants au chocolat d'Hermione

26. Quels plats détestes-tu ? les tripes et la gelée

27. Boissons préférées ? bièraubeurre et rhum groseille

28. Chanson qui passe en ce moment ? aucune

29. Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? les lys

30. Qu'y a-t-il sur les murs de ta chambre ? des photos

31. Qu'y a-t-il en-dessous de ton lit ? ma malle de Poudlard

32. De quelle couleur est ta salle de bain ? bleue et blanche

33. As-tu déjà pris un bain de minuit ? oui

34. Peux-tu toucher ton nez avec ta langue ? oui :D c'est ça la classe !

35. Qu'est-ce qui t'inspires ? euh…

36. Plage, ville ou campagne ? campagne

37. Eté ou hiver ? été

38. Dors-tu avec un animal en peluche ? non, faudrait déjà que j'en ai.

39. As-tu échoué au permis de transplanage ? non  
>Si oui, combien de fois ?<p>

40. Dans quel magasin viderais-tu ton compte ? Splinter and Kreek's

41. Quelle est la taille de ta collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles ? j'ai la collection complète et un sacré paquet de doubles donc je dois avoir plus de 300 cartes je pense

42. Que fais-tu quand tu es énervé ? je serre les poings et je gueule haha

43. Avec quoi détesteriez-vous être enfermé dans une pièce ? les frères Crivey et Rita Skeeter.

44. Sais-tu jongler ? non

Si oui, combien de boules à la fois ?

45. Quel est ton jour préféré de la semaine ? le dimanche, seul jour de grasse mat'

46. Quels mots ou phrases utilises-tu le plus souvent ? bâtard

47. Ami(e)s qui habitent le plus loin ? Luna et Neville :) (quand est-ce que vous rentrez d'Argentine au fait ?)

48. Choses qui t'importunent le plus ? Malfoy, Snape

49. Meilleures choses au monde ? battre Malfoy au Quidditch, dormir, le Quidditch, les potes et toutes les personnes que j'aime :)

50. Tes plus grosses peurs / phobies ? voir Snape avec des cheveux propres, ça voudrait dire que la fin du monde est proche.

51. Comment te vois-tu dans 10 ans ? le même, avec 10 ans de plus

52. Tes buts dans la vie ? essayer de rester moi-même et rendre les personnes que j'aime heureuses :)

53. Quel était ton rêve d'enfant ? être quelqu'un d'autre

54. Quel est ton dernier rêve d'adulte ? déménager

55. Ce que tu changerais dans ta vie: mon appart'

56. De qui as-tu reçu ce mail ? Luna

57. Qui te répondra le plus rapidement ? Hermione ou Ginny je pense, Ron t'es trop pas doué avec les ordis :p

58. Qui est la personne la plus sujette à ne pas te répondre ? Voldemort, puisqu'il est…mort ! Oui je sais que j'ai un humour de merde

59. Dis une bonne chose à propos de la personne qui t'a envoyé ce message. Merci Luna, tu savais que je m'ennuyais au milieu de mon remplissage de rapports hein ? Je t'embrasse toi et Neville et à bientôt j'espère !

60. Que veux-tu dire aux personnes à qui tu vas envoyer ce message ? On se fait une bouffe un de ces quatre ?

oo

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	2. Le maillon Rouge

**Disclaimer :** Tout à elle pas à moi.

**Note : ****Note :** OUAIS ! Deux chapitres en deux jours ! Parfaitement madame ! J'suis trop une OUF ! (rêvez pas, y'a forcément un moment où ça va merder)

Bon alors que je vous explique rapidos, j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre par personnage pour que ça soit plus facile au niveau de la compréhension, comme ça vous z'aurez pas à vous casser la tête dix plombes pour savoir qui est qui au niveau des adresses, voilà. Donc ça sera toujours (pour l'instant) Harry et quelqu'un d'autre.

Merci pour les favoris et merci à Chris, M (je dois t'avouer que j'y ai pensé et j'espère que ça se produira pas, au pire je pourrai dire prem's :p) et Ness (c'toi tu roxx *_* et pense à la feiiiiinte) !

Sur ce, le chapitre avec toujours une mise en page pourrite pour les adresses.

* * *

><p><em>Le maillon Rouge<em>

* * *

><p>From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk<p>

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

HARRY ESPECE DE SALE BOULET ! ! Ça t'arrive de vérifier à QUI t'envoies avant d'envoyer ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk

Hein ? Pourquoi tu t'enflammes comme ça Ron ?

oo

From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Tss. Bon, laisse moi te faire un petit copier / coller (oui j'ai appris à faire ça, ça t'en bouche un coin venant de la part d'un type qui est trop nul en ordi hein !) de ta liste puisque t'es trop feignant pour le faire.

Et surtout regarde bien la fin…

Walking_on_the_Moon at witchy . ar ; CanonsForever at witchy . uk ; hermioneweasley at witchy . uk ; la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk ; pasmoimaislui at witchy . uk ; pasluimaismoi at witchy . uk ; BlackCoffee at witchy . ie ; IrishCoffee at witchy . ie ; dancinginthemoonlight at witchy . ar ; OnFire at witchy . ro TefaispasdeBill at witchy . uk ; flowerpower at witchy . fr ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us Olive_des_bois at witchy . com ; Kruminator at witchy . bg ; Minerva . McGonagall at poudlard . com ; Rubeus . Hagrid at poudlard . com ; Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com ; Severus . Snape at poudlard . com ColinC at lagazette . uk ; DennisC at lagazette . uk ; Weasley . Perceval at ministere . uk ; Weasley . Arthur at ministere . uk ; Shacklebolt . Kingsley at ministere . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

Je t'ai pas tout copié parce que c'est trop long mais tu as envoyé à tout le ministère spèce d'abruti ! !

(Kruminator c'est bien celui à qui je pense ? depuis quand tu l'as en ami ? et c'est qui BlackVelvet ? ?)

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk

Ron…pourquoi je suis aussi con ?

Tu crois que le monde sorcier m'en voudra si je ressuscite Voldemort pour qu'il vienne m'achever ?

oo

From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Désolé de te décevoir mais il va falloir trouver une autre solution mon pote.

Une corde ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk

Avec plaisir. Une bien solide s'il te plait.

oo

From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Je t'envoie ça tout de suite )

Mais tu m'as pas répondu pour Kruminator ni pour Blackvelvet, c'est qui ? Une admiratrice secrète ? Une relation SM ? Trelawney ? Les deux ? :o

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk

Eurk, t'es trop crade et parle pas de malheur, je me pends doublement le jour où j'ai cette folle dans mes contacts. Pour BlackVelvet, j'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, désolé vieux.

Et Kruminator c'est bien viktor ça fait pas très longtemps que j'ai son adresse j'ai oublié de t'en parler et j'étais pas sûr que ça t'intéresserait.

Et remplis le questionnaire ! Que ça soit la dernière chose que je lise avant de mourir.

oo

From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at withy . uk ; hermioneweasley at witchy . uk ; la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk ; BlackCoffee at witchy . ie ; IrishCoffee at witchy . ie ; dancinginthemoonlight at witchy . ar ; Walking_on_the_Moon at witchy . ar ; pasmoimaislui at witchy . uk ; pasluimaismoi at witchy . uk ; OnFire at witchy . ro ; TefaispasdeBill at witchy . uk ; flowerpower at witchy . fr ; Olive_des_bois at witchy . com

Salut les jeunes ! Alors pour répondre aux dernières volontés de notre 'ryry adoré qui deviendra bientôt le Sousvivant, je vais répondre à ce questionnaire de la mort qui tue.

Comme on ne se connaît jamais assez voici un petit quizz simple et drôle.

Mode d'emploi : copie ce mail en entier et colle-le dans un nouveau mail que tu enverras.

Change toutes les réponses pour qu'elles soient tiennes puis envoie ce message à un groupe de personnes que tu connais, incluant la personne qui te l'a envoyé.

En théorie, tu vas apprendre plusieurs choses de tes amis. N'oublie pas d'envoyer ta réponse à l'expéditeur de ce message.

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas découvrir… Ça prend moins de 10 minutes et on peut en apprendre tellement...

1. Quelle heure est-il ? 17h12

2. Quel est ton nom complet ? Ronald Bilius Weasley

3. Quels sont tes surnoms ? Ron, Ronnie Boy, Rouquemoute, Dieu Vivant, le mec trop cooool

4. Le nombre de bougies de ton dernier gâteau ? 23

5. A quelle date tu les souffles habituellement ? 1er mars j'espère que tout le monde l'a bien noté :D

6. A quelle heure te lèves-tu le matin ? trop tôt aussi.

7. As-tu des animaux ? un hibou stupide et un chat en cadeau de mariage.

8. Quelle est ta taille ? 1m88

9. Couleur de tes yeux ? Bleu, le même bleu que le ciel un matin de printemps verdoyant parfumé à la violette.

10. Couleur de tes cheveux ? Roux flamboyant de la flamme du feu éternel de Merlin.

11. Si tu pouvais avoir un tatouage, ce serait quoi et il serait où ? un autographe de ryry sur le cœur :')

12. As-tu déjà été amoureux ? Oui, et je le suis toujours.

13. As-tu déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un jusqu'au point de pleurer ? Par souci de préservation de ma virilité d'homme fort ascendant Viking, je répondrai non.

14. A ton avis, qui peut secrètement t'aimer ? Rusard (ça va Harry ?)

15. A ton avis, que pensent les autres de toi lorsqu'ils te voient pour la première fois ? C'est trop un beau gosse lui, j'aimerais trop lui ressembler, être aussi cooool, avoir une femme aussi belle et intelligente.

16. Si tu pouvais déjeuner avec une personne connue, qui serait-elle ? Bertie Crochue, pour savoir comment il a découvert le « goût poubelle ».

17. Quel est le denier match de Quidditch que tu as vu ?

Catapultes de Caerphilly contre les Pies de Montrose, aussi. Et il était pas si bien que ça. Les Canons jouent bien mieux.

18. As-tu déjà été victime d'un accident de balai ? qui n'a jamais eu d'accident de balai j'ai envie de dire ?

19. Quel modèle de balai possèdes-tu ? Un Nimbus 2004 qui pète du tonnerre mon petit monsieur !

20. Or ou argent ? argent aussi

21. Café ou crème glacée ? Crème glacée aussi, et je plussoie pour le café.

22. Quelles sont tes couleurs préférées ? rouge et or :)

23. Quelle est la couleur de tes chaussettes ? blanches aussi comme mon 'ryry, on est vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre

24. Quel est le livre que tu lis en ce moment ? l'histoire de Poudlard…non j'déconne.

25. Quels sont tes plats préférés ? le rôti de veracrasse de maman c'est vrai que c'est une tuerie et sa bûche de Noël aussi. Et puis tout ce qui vient d'Honeydukes.

26. Quels plats détestes-tu ? tous les plats avec trop de légumes.

27. Boissons préférées ? whisky pur-feu et jus d'orange.

28. Chanson qui passe en ce moment ? Like a sex machine de James Brown, vraiment pas mal la musique moldue.

29. Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? j'ai une tête à aimer les fleurs ?

30. Qu'y a-t-il sur les murs de ta chambre ? de la tapisserie beige

31. Qu'y a-t-il en-dessous de ton lit ? rien je crois.

32. De quelle couleur est ta salle de bain ? jaune

33. As-tu déjà pris un bain de minuit ? non, d'ailleurs 'ryry faudra que me racontes deux-trois petits trucs à ce sujet.

34. Peux-tu toucher ton nez avec ta langue ? non, et c'est pas pour autant que je sais pas me servir de ma langue Seamus !

35. Qu'est-ce qui t'inspires ? Hermione :)

36. Plage, ville ou campagne ? campagne.

37. Eté ou hiver ? Eté

38. Dors-tu avec un animal en peluche ? Non.

39. As-tu échoué au permis de transplanage ? Non  
>Si oui, combien de fois ?<p>

40. Dans quel magasin viderais-tu ton compte ? Honeydukes

41. Quelle est la taille de ta collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles ? Trois collections complètes minimum

42. Que fais-tu quand tu es énervé ? Je deviens tout rouge et je dis et fais n'importe quoi.

43. Avec quoi détesteriez-vous être enfermé dans une pièce ? des araignées

44. Sais-tu jongler ? non

Si oui, combien de boules à la fois ?

45. Quel est ton jour préféré de la semaine ? dimanche aussi.

46. Quels mots ou phrases utilises-tu le plus souvent ?

Coooooool !

47. Ami(e)s qui habitent le plus loin ? Luna et Neville (revenez vite, Harry fait n'importe quoi il faut que vous veniez voir ça !)

48. Choses qui t'importunent le plus ? Les Faucons de Falmouth.

49. Meilleures choses au monde ? Hermione, Harry, tous les autres, le Quidditch, Honeydukes, ma famille :)

50. Tes plus grosses peurs / phobies ? les araignées

51. Comment te vois-tu dans 10 ans ? toujours aussi cool avec ma femme et des enfants trop coooool

52. Tes buts dans la vie ? remporter le championnat ministériel d'échecs.

53. Quel était ton rêve d'enfant ? être une super star du Quidditch et jouer dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley

54. Quel est ton dernier rêve d'adulte ? c'est un secret ; )

55. Ce que tu changerais dans ta vie: rien, mais j'offrirais bien un nouveau cerveau à Harry.

56. De qui as-tu reçu ce mail ? 'ry

57. Qui te répondra le plus rapidement ? Hermione

58. Qui est la personne la plus sujette à ne pas te répondre ? Harry et Voldemort, puisqu'il sera bientôt ou est…mort ! (oui tu as un humour de merde Harry, mais moi je suis trop cool donc moi c'est drôle)

59. Dis une bonne chose à propos de la personne qui t'a envoyé ce message. Harry, c'était cool de te connaître, j'ai vraiment passé de super moments avec toi, si ça avait été que de moi je t'aurais demandé de m'épouser sans doute, mais tu es trop un boulet et Hermione te surpasse de loin. Désolé vieux, tu m'en veux pas trop ? Essaie de trouver un chouette cerveau dans ta prochaine vie.

60. Que veux-tu dire aux personnes à qui tu vas envoyer ce message ?

Pour la bouffe, je vois avec Hermione et on se tient au jus ; )

oo

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	3. Le maillon Gras

**Disclaimer :** Tout à elle pas à moi.

**Note :** Trowa chapitres en trowa jouuuuuuurs ! Yepaaaah !

Les parties précédées de plusieurs double point dans les mails c'est la partie copiée c'pour ça que y'a des mails qui y sont deux fois, vraiment pénible ce site pour la mise en page.

* * *

><p><em>Le maillon gras<em>

* * *

><p>From : Severus . Snape at poudlard . com<p>

To : Scary_Potter at witchy . uk

Cc : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ;

Fichier joint : questionnaire . doc

Potter, vous venez une fois de plus de démontrer toute l'étendue de votre...talent.

J'ai conservé votre mail en mémoire, vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Severus . Snape at poudlard . com

Je vous emmerde

oo

From : Severus . Snape at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potter at witchy . uk

Cc : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ;

Tellement prévisible.

: : : : From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

: : : : To : Severus . Snape at poudlard . com

: : : : Je vous emmerde

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Severus . Snape at poudlard . com

Allez vous faire foutre et arrêtez d'envoyer une copie de mes mails à vos sous-fifres !

oo

From : Severus . Snape at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potter at witchy . uk

Cc : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ;

Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à cacher Potter ? Il aurait fallu y réfléchir à deux fois avant de cliquer si vous ne souhaitiez aucune réponse en retour.

: : : : From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

: : : : To : Severus . Snape at poudlard . com

: : : : Allez vous faire foutre et arrêtez d'envoyer une copie

: : : : de mes mails à vos sous-fifres !

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Severus . Snape at poudlard . com

Cc : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ;

Ok vous voulez jouer au con, en attendant je suis certain que vous n'auriez même pas les couilles de remplir le questionnaire.

oo

From : Severus . Snape at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potter at witchy . uk

Cc : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ;

Je n'y vois aucun intérêt et contrairement à vous Potter, je travaille.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Severus . Snape at poudlard . com

Cc : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ;

Ah tiens, vous n'avez pas copié le mail où je vous disais que vous n'auriez pas les couilles de remplir le questionnaire ? Quelque chose à cacher Snape ?

Et en effet vous êtes tellement surmené que vous prenez sur votre temps de travail (à plus de 22h quel homme consciencieux vous faites) pour répondre à mes conneries…

oo

From : Severus . Snape at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potter at witchy . uk

Cc : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ;

Voilà Potter, et ne venez pas pleurnicher.

1. Quelle heure est-il ? 22h42.

2. Quel est ton nom complet ? Severus Snape.

3. Quels sont tes surnoms ? …

4. Le nombre de bougies de ton dernier gâteau ? 43.

5. A quelle date tu les souffles habituellement ? …

6. A quelle heure te lèves-tu le matin ? 6 heures.

7. As-tu des animaux ? Non.

8. Quelle est ta taille ? 1 mètre 80.

9. Couleur de tes yeux ? Noirs.

10. Couleur de tes cheveux ? Noirs.

11. Si tu pouvais avoir un tatouage, ce serait quoi et il serait où ? Franchement…

12. As-tu déjà été amoureux ? …

13. As-tu déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un jusqu'au point de pleurer ? Potter vous m'avez brisé le cœur en mille éclats et la vie n'a plus le moindre sens depuis que vous avez quitté Poudlard. Aurais-je une chance un jour de vous voir vous joindre à moi au plus profond des cachots ? Je saurais vous enseigner avec passion ce qui manque tant à votre éducation.

14. A ton avis, qui peut secrètement t'aimer ? Vous Potter. Vous semblez avoir développé une étrange obsession pour tout ce qui est Serpentard et vous avez passé (et vous continuez encore) un peu trop de temps à parler de nous, à nous épier constamment pendant votre scolarité pour que cela ne soit pas suspect.

15. A ton avis, que pensent les autres de toi lorsqu'ils te voient pour la première fois ? Ils souhaitent mourir.

16. Si tu pouvais déjeuner avec une personne connue, qui serait-elle ? Rita Skeeter pour lui dévoiler quelques informations découvertes récemment, notamment l'adresse mail privée du Survivant. Quoique, à l'heure qu'il est, même les Papous doivent en avoir été informé.

17. Quel est le denier match de Quidditch que tu as vu ?

Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Affligeant. Comme toujours.

18. As-tu déjà été victime d'un accident de balai ? Non.

19. Quel modèle de balai possèdes-tu ? Aucun.

20. Or ou argent ? Argent.

21. Café ou crème glacée ? Café.

22. Quelles sont tes couleurs préférées ? Noir.

23. Quelle est la couleur de tes chaussettes ? Noires. Ces questions sont de plus en plus ridicules.

24. Quel est le livre que tu lis en ce moment ? Mille et une façons de manipuler un esprit faible par les potions, par Eugène Grantepix. Magie noire, de toute évidence.

25. Quels sont tes plats préférés ? La cervelle humaine.

26. Quels plats détestes-tu ? …

27. Boissons préférées ? Le sang humain.

28. Chanson qui passe en ce moment ? La Symphonie Alpestre de Richard Strauss.

29. Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? Les fleurs mortes.

30. Qu'y a-t-il sur les murs de ta chambre ? Des cadavres.

31. Qu'y a-t-il en-dessous de ton lit ? Encore des cadavres.

32. De quelle couleur est ta salle de bain ? Noire.

33. As-tu déjà pris un bain de minuit ? Un bain de sang.

34. Peux-tu toucher ton nez avec ta langue ? Non, mais je peux vous faire toucher une autre partie de votre corps avec votre propre langue.

35. Qu'est-ce qui t'inspires ? Les élèves en détention.

36. Plage, ville ou campagne ? Cachots.

37. Eté ou hiver ? Hiver.

38. Dors-tu avec un animal en peluche ? Non, avec un cadavre d'élève empaillé.

39. As-tu échoué au permis de transplanage ? Non.  
>Si oui, combien de fois ?<p>

40. Dans quel magasin viderais-tu ton compte ? Les pompes funèbres.

41. Quelle est la taille de ta collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles ? …

42. Que fais-tu quand tu es énervé ? Je punis un Gryffondor.

43. Avec quoi détesteriez-vous être enfermé dans une pièce ? Des Gryffondors.

44. Sais-tu jongler ? Oui. Avec des crânes humains.

Si oui, combien de boules à la fois ? Quatre, parfois cinq.

45. Quel est ton jour préféré de la semaine ? Le lundi.

46. Quels mots ou phrases utilises-tu le plus souvent ? Détention. Mort. Cadavre. Potions.

47. Ami(e)s qui habitent le plus loin ? …

48. Choses qui t'importunent le plus ? Vous.

49. Meilleures choses au monde ? La torture physique et mentale, la mort, les châtiments corporels.

50. Tes plus grosses peurs / phobies ? …

51. Comment te vois-tu dans 10 ans ? Directeur de Poudlard, ce qui me permettrait sans nul doute de réhabiliter les châtiments corporels.

52. Tes buts dans la vie ? Punir une quantité acceptable d'élèves et inventer un poison totalement indétectable.

53. Quel était ton rêve d'enfant ? Devenir bourreau.

54. Quel est ton dernier rêve d'adulte ? Acquérir un nouveau fouet.

55. Ce que tu changerais dans ta vie: Rien. Je suis plutôt satisfait d'avoir une réserve de cobayes à portée de main.

56. De qui as-tu reçu ce mail ? Un imbécile.

57. Qui te répondra le plus rapidement ? …

58. Qui est la personne la plus sujette à ne pas te répondre ? L'imbécile.

59. Dis une bonne chose à propos de la personne qui t'a envoyé ce message. Votre incroyable stupidité est une source sans fin de divertissement.

60. Que veux-tu dire aux personnes à qui tu vas envoyer ce message ?

N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

oo

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	4. Le maillon Fish

**Disclaimer :** Tout à elle pas à moi.

**Note : **Voilà la souite, avec un chapitre…chapitré. Bref, je commence à arriver au bout de mon avance donc je vais très certainement diminuer la cadence.

Hop au passage j'en profite pour remercier les anonymes : Vicky (j'espère que cette suite te plaira \o) , Evey Foxx (contente de t'avoir fait sourire ^^) et Lia (Draco viendra plus tard :p)

Je répète encore que si vous voulez une mise en page qui pique moins les yeux, la fic est aussi sur Manyfics. Voilà, donc désolée pour les espaces entre les points d'exclamation et d'interrogation mais c'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils s'affichent.

Et bon courage pour ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><em>Le maillon Fish<em>

* * *

><p>From : ColinC at lagazette . uk<p>

To : Potter . Harry at ministere . uk

Cc : DennisC at lagazette . uk

Fichier joint : wtf . doc

Salut Harry ! ! ! !

Désolé de te déranger dans ton travail mais on vient de recevoir un mail bizarre avec Dennis et on voulait savoir s'il était de toi, je te l'ai copié en pièce jointe !

Encore désolé de te déranger ! ! ! !

oo

From : Potter . Harry at ministere . uk

To : ColinC at lagazette . uk

Cc : DennisC at lagazette . uk

Salut les gars,

Moi aussi j'ai reçu ce mail bizarre, je pense que ce sont les jumeaux qui ont du faire une blague, vous savez comment ils sont…

oo

From : ColinC at lagazette . uk

To : Potter . Harry at ministere . uk

Cc : DennisC at lagazette . uk

Lol oui, on s'en doutait un peu en voyant certaines réponses et cette adresse étrange ! ! !

Et puis on te connait, tu n'aurais pas été aussi méchant sachant qu'on allait le lire et risquer d'être blessés :((((((

On aurait pu faire n'importe quoi si tu nous avais fait du mal tu sais ! ! ! ! On est sensibles même si on en a pas l'air, surtout Dennis lol ! ! !

Au fait, ça fait un petit moment qu'on s'est pas vu Harry ! ! ! Je me demandais (et Dennis aussi) si ça te dérangerait de passer nous voir un petit moment ! ! ! Enfin si ça te dérange pas et si t'as envie hein ! ! ! ! Et puis ça sera pas long, disons, une heure ou deux ? ? ? Dis-le nous si on abuse ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

oo

From : Potter . Harry at ministere . uk

To : ColinC at lagazette . uk

Cc : DennisC at lagazette . uk

Bien sûr que non, ça me ferait très plaisir de vous voir. Je suis libre jeudi de la semaine prochaine à 17h. Est-ce que ça vous va ?

oo

From : ColinC at lagazette . uk

To : Potter . Harry at ministere . uk

Cc : DennisC at lagazette . uk

Impec ! ! ! ! A jeudi alors et bonne fin de journée Harry ! ! ! ! ! T'es le meilleur ! ! ! !

Et puis on a rempli le questionnaire aussi lool le voilà ! ! !

Comme on ne se connaît jamais assez voici un petit quizz simple et drôle.

Mode d'emploi : copie ce mail en entier et colle-le dans un nouveau mail que tu enverras.

Change toutes les réponses pour qu'elles soient tiennes puis envoie ce message à un groupe de personnes que tu connais, incluant la personne qui te l'a envoyé.

En théorie, tu vas apprendre plusieurs choses de tes amis. N'oublie pas d'envoyer ta réponse à l'expéditeur de ce message.

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas découvrir… Ça prend moins de 10 minutes et on peut en apprendre tellement...

1. Quelle heure est-il ? 17h38 ! !

2. Quel est ton nom complet ? Colin et Dennis Crivey ! ! ! !

3. Quels sont tes surnoms ? les Hobbit, Mini-Pousse, Nain de Jardin, Botruc, les Gnomes ! ! ! mdr

4. Le nombre de bougies de ton dernier gâteau ? 22 et 20 ! !

5. A quelle date tu les souffles habituellement ? 17 avril pour Colin et 23 mars pour moi ! !

6. A quelle heure te lèves-tu le matin ? 6h (Colin) et 7h30 (Dennis) (Dennis est une feignasse lol ! !) (N'importe quoi ! !)

7. As-tu des animaux ? Nos parents ont un chien, un cocker ! ! Moi j'ai des poissons rouges ! ! ! (Colin)

8. Quelle est ta taille ? 1m64,5 et 1m64 ! A toi de deviner qui est le plus grand jeudi Harry ! !

9. Couleur de tes yeux ? bleus (Colin) et marrons (Dennis) ! !

10. Couleur de tes cheveux ? châtain pour les deux lol ! ! ! ! ! !

11. Si tu pouvais avoir un tatouage, ce serait quoi et il serait où ? Ton portrait ! ! ! ! ! ! Mais on sait pas où, on hésite entre le torse et le dos mdr ! !

12. As-tu déjà été amoureux ? Oui ! ! !

13. As-tu déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un jusqu'au point de pleurer ? oui T_T

14. A ton avis, qui peut secrètement t'aimer ? Harry Potter ? ? ? *_*

15. A ton avis, que pensent les autres de toi lorsqu'ils te voient pour la première fois ? Ils ont déjà parlé à Harry Potter ils sont trop chanceuuuux loool

16. Si tu pouvais déjeuner avec une personne connue, qui serait-elle ? Harry Potter ! ! Et on l'a déjà fait ! ! ! !

17. Quel est le denier match de Quidditch que tu as vu ? Le match amical entre les Aras de Moutohora et les Rayons de Soleil de Sumbawanga ! ! ! On a interviewé les deux équipes Harry et on a des photos de tout le monde ! ! Et on peut t'en donner de la Nouvelle-Zélande aussi si tu veux ! ! ! ! C'est magnifique ! !

18. As-tu déjà été victime d'un accident de balai ? On ne compte plus mdr ! !

19. Quel modèle de balai possèdes-tu ? Un éclair de feu ! !

20. Or ou argent ? Or ! ! ! Comme les gryffondor ! !

21. Café ou crème glacée ? Crème glacée au café mdr ! !

22. Quelles sont tes couleurs préférées ? ROUGE ET OR et vert comme tes yeux Harry ! !

23. Quelle est la couleur de tes chaussettes ? Rouge pour Colin et jaune pour moi lol

24. Quel est le livre que tu lis en ce moment ? Ma vie avec Harry Potter par Romilda Vane ! !

25. Quels sont tes plats préférés ? La tarte à la mélasse comme toi ! !

26. Quels plats détestes-tu ? Les tripes aussi ! ! lol c'est vraiment trop affreux mdr

27. Boissons préférées ? Le lait ! ! !

28. Chanson qui passe en ce moment ? I'm in love with H de Susan Bones ! !

29. Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? les lys ! ! ! ! !

30. Qu'y a-t-il sur les murs de ta chambre ? des photos et des posters de toi Harry ! !

31. Qu'y a-t-il en-dessous de ton lit ? rien ! !

32. De quelle couleur est ta salle de bain ? verte comme tes yeux pour être de bonne humeur le matin ! !

33. As-tu déjà pris un bain de minuit ? On a failli mdr ! !

34. Peux-tu toucher ton nez avec ta langue ? non :((((

35. Qu'est-ce qui t'inspires ? HARRY POTTER ! ! !

36. Plage, ville ou campagne ? n'importe où tant que tu y es Harry ! !

37. Eté ou hiver ? Eté ! ! !

38. Dors-tu avec un animal en peluche ? On dort pas avec mais on a toute la collection des peluches Harry Potter :DDD

39. As-tu échoué au permis de transplanage ? Oui ! ! ! LOL  
>Si oui, combien de fois ? 4 fois pour Colin et 2 pour Dennis mdr ! ! !<p>

40. Dans quel magasin viderais-tu ton compte ? Chez Flash'Wizz ! ! !

41. Quelle est la taille de ta collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles ? Il nous en manque encore quelques unes pour avoir la collection complète :((((((

42. Que fais-tu quand tu es énervé ? On regarde des photos de Harry en train de voler et ça nous apaise :))))))

43. Avec quoi détesteriez-vous être enfermé dans une pièce ? des Serpentards et toutes les personnes qui aiment pas Harry ! ! ! !

44. Sais-tu jongler ? Colin non, Dennis oui ! !

Si oui, combien de boules à la fois ? que 2 ! ! ! mais c'est déjà pas mal loool

45. Quel est ton jour préféré de la semaine ? le dimanche aussi ! ! ! ! seul jour où on peut mettre à jour notre collection Harry Potter ! !

46. Quels mots ou phrases utilises-tu le plus souvent ? HARRY POTTER ! ! ! ! ! !

47. Ami(e)s qui habitent le plus loin ? Harry Potter ! ! ! ! !

48. Choses qui t'importunent le plus ? manquer une apparition publique de Harry Potter et ne pas connaître son adresse :((((((

49. Meilleures choses au monde ? HARRY POTTER ! ! ! ! et la photographie lol ! !

50. Tes plus grosses peurs / phobies ? que Harry Potter nous déteste et qu'il meurt :((((((

51. Comment te vois-tu dans 10 ans ? Meilleurs amis de Harry Potter :DDDD

52. Tes buts dans la vie ? devenir les meilleurs amis de Harry Potter ! ! !

53. Quel était ton rêve d'enfant ? serrer la main de Harry Potter ! ! ! ! ! lol

54. Quel est ton dernier rêve d'adulte ? être invités chez Harry Potter mdr ! ! ! ! !

55. Ce que tu changerais dans ta vie: le nombre d'heures passées avec Harry Potter ! ! ! lol

56. De qui as-tu reçu ce mail ? d'une fausse adresse qui ose se faire passer pour Harry ! ! ! ON TROUVERA LE COUPABLE ! ! ! ! ! !

57. Qui te répondra le plus rapidement ? Harry ? ? ? lol

58. Qui est la personne la plus sujette à ne pas te répondre ? ceux qui ont pas notre adresse lol ! ! ! !

59. Dis une bonne chose à propos de la personne qui t'a envoyé ce message. VOUS ALLEZ PAYER ! ! ! ! ! ! !

60. Que veux-tu dire aux personnes à qui tu vas envoyer ce message ? HARRY ON T'AIIIIIIIIIME ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

oo

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	5. Le maillon Chef

**Disclaimer :** Tout à elle pas à moi

**Note :** Et de ciiiiinq en cinq jouuurs ! Wouhouuuuu ! Profitez c'est le dernier que j'avais en avance :p

Désolée, j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui, je le ferai dès que possible, merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires en tout cas ça me fait toujours très plaisir :)

Bon ce chapitre-là est un peu plus calme que le précédent et ce n'est pas Chuck Norris.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Le maillon Chef<em>

* * *

><p>From : Shacklebolt . Kingsley at ministere . uk<p>

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Potter...Je ne sais même pas quoi dire.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Shacklebolt . Kingsley at ministere . uk

Alors ne dîtes rien s'il vous plait, Monsieur le Ministre.

oo

From : Shacklebolt . Kingsley at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

« Monsieur le Ministre » ? Vous flippez Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Shacklebolt . Kingsley at ministere . uk

Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça Monsieur le Ministre.

oo

From : Shacklebolt . Kingsley at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Une intuition. Bizarrement.

Au fait, je sais que vous aviez prévu de poser une semaine de congés dans deux semaines, malheureusement je viens de recevoir un mail de la ministre française fraîchement élue qui me fait savoir qu'elle aimerait vraiment que vous assuriez sa sécurité pendant cette semaine, voire même que vous soyez son guide pour la durée de son séjour.

Je suis au regret de devoir refuser vos congés.

Vous m'en voyez navré.

Ceci dit, tenez et gardez ça pour vous cette fois-ci.

1. Quelle heure est-il ? 10h23

2. Quel est ton nom complet ? Kingsley Shacklebolt

3. Quels sont tes surnoms ? The King, Shake la botte.

4. Le nombre de bougies de ton dernier gâteau ? 49

5. A quelle date tu les souffles habituellement ? Le 30 septembre.

6. A quelle heure te lèves-tu le matin ? 5h45

7. As-tu des animaux ? Un chien et un hamster (celui de ma fille)

8. Quelle est ta taille ? 1m85

9. Couleur de tes yeux ? Noirs

10. Couleur de tes cheveux ? Invisible

11. Si tu pouvais avoir un tatouage, ce serait quoi et il serait où ? J'ai un lion sur le torse, résultat d'une erreur de jeunesse.

12. As-tu déjà été amoureux ? Oui.

13. As-tu déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un jusqu'au point de pleurer ? Non.

14. A ton avis, qui peut secrètement t'aimer ? Mon ancienne voisine de 75 ans, elle sonnait toujours chez nous quand elle entendait la douche fonctionner de son appartement.

15. A ton avis, que pensent les autres de toi lorsqu'ils te voient pour la première fois ? « Impressionnant » ou bien « Un noir ? Ministre de la Magie ? »

16. Si tu pouvais déjeuner avec une personne connue, qui serait-elle ? Potter, nous vous attendons à dîner le week-end prochain.

17. Quel est le denier match de Quidditch que tu as vu ?

France – Angleterre

18. As-tu déjà été victime d'un accident de balai ? Oui, quand j'avais 15 ans, j'ai essayé de kidnapper la jeune fille dont j'étais amoureux. Malheureusement elle s'est débattue. Résultat : Une fracture du bras et un mariage.

19. Quel modèle de balai possèdes-tu ? Un vieux Brossdur 3

20. Or ou argent ? Or

21. Café ou crème glacée ? Café

22. Quelles sont tes couleurs préférées ? Le violet et le bleu.

23. Quelle est la couleur de tes chaussettes ? Je n'en porte pas pour le moment.

24. Quel est le livre que tu lis en ce moment ? Diriger un ministère pour les nuls, édition 2003.

25. Quels sont tes plats préférés ? La cuisine de ma femme.

26. Quels plats détestes-tu ? La cuisine de ma belle-mère.

27. Boissons préférées ? Le thé.

28. Chanson qui passe en ce moment ? Try a little tenderness d'Otis Redding.

29. Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? Les tulipes

30. Qu'y a-t-il sur les murs de ta chambre ? Des photos de ma femme et de mes enfants, rien de très original.

31. Qu'y a-t-il en-dessous de ton lit ? De vieux souvenirs.

32. De quelle couleur est ta salle de bain ? Vert pâle

33. As-tu déjà pris un bain de minuit ? Oui.

34. Peux-tu toucher ton nez avec ta langue ? Non, et je n'ai pas envie d'essayer.

35. Qu'est-ce qui t'inspires ? Le calme, une musique agréable.

36. Plage, ville ou campagne ? Plage

37. Eté ou hiver ? Eté

38. Dors-tu avec un animal en peluche ? Non, j'ai passé l'âge.

39. As-tu échoué au permis de transplanage ? Oui  
>Si oui, combien de fois ? Une fois.<p>

40. Dans quel magasin viderais-tu ton compte ? Un magasin de musique moldue, je les trouve infiniment plus créatifs dans tous les domaines artistiques.

41. Quelle est la taille de ta collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles ? J'ai arrêté depuis longtemps mais ma fille a presque la collection complète, mon fils n'en est qu'à la moitié.

42. Que fais-tu quand tu es énervé ? Je m'enferme dans mon bureau et j'écoute du jazz.

43. Avec quoi détesteriez-vous être enfermé dans une pièce ? Ma belle-mère.

44. Sais-tu jongler ? Oui.

Si oui, combien de boules à la fois ? Trois, mais la troisième finit souvent par terre ce qui fait bien rire mes enfants.

45. Quel est ton jour préféré de la semaine ? Le dimanche, repos en famille.

46. Quels mots ou phrases utilises-tu le plus souvent ? Je suis navré Percy, j'ai un rendez-vous très urgent dans cinq minutes. Pouvons-nous remettre à plus tard cette affaire de chaudrons ?

47. Ami(e)s qui habitent le plus loin ? Oswaldo Fertwing, parti en Corée du Sud.

48. Choses qui t'importunent le plus ? Percy Weasley, ma belle-mère.

49. Meilleures choses au monde ? Ma femme, mes enfants. La paix.

50. Tes plus grosses peurs / phobies ? Voir un nouveau mage noir apparaître. Perdre mes enfants, ma femme, ou qu'il leur arrive quoique ce soit.

51. Comment te vois-tu dans 10 ans ? A la retraite.

52. Tes buts dans la vie ? Essayer d'être le plus juste et droit possible.

53. Quel était ton rêve d'enfant ? Etre comme mon père.

54. Quel est ton dernier rêve d'adulte ? Emmener ma famille en vacances pendant plus d'une semaine.

55. Ce que tu changerais dans ta vie: Mon emploi du temps.

56. De qui as-tu reçu ce mail ? Un auror pas très dévoué à sa tâche.

57. Qui te répondra le plus rapidement ? Aucune idée.

58. Qui est la personne la plus sujette à ne pas te répondre ? Le ministre de la magie américaine.

59. Dis une bonne chose à propos de la personne qui t'a envoyé ce message. Potter, vous êtes homme bien et un bon élément et on ne vous remerciera jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

60. Que veux-tu dire aux personnes à qui tu vas envoyer ce message ?

Retournez au travail immédiatement.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	6. Le maillon Trèfle

**Disclaimer : **Tout à elle pas à moi.

**Note :** Et oui ! 6 en 6 jours ! Mais il n'y aura pas de 7 sur 7, je ne suis pas chez moi demain et le chapitre n'est pas prêt. Tant pis, suis triste mais c'est la vie ma chaîne de chaîne est brisée telle la brise. Pour vous donner un petit indice sur la souite, je peux juste vous dire que le prochain Serpentard arrive au chapitre 8

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous roxxez !

* * *

><p><em>Le maillon Trèfle<em>

* * *

><p>From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie<br>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

HAHAHAHA troooop fort Harry ! Nan franchement trop doué quoi ! T'aurais voulu faire exprès t'y serais pas arrivé ^^

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie<p>

Ta gueule Seamus.

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

:o

Mais c'est qu'il est vexé et po content le p'tit ryryyy !

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie<p>

Désolé, mais ça commence à me saouler un peu.

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Oh. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon bichon d'Amazonie ? Tu déprimes ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie<p>

Tu déprimerais aussi si t'avais reçu le questionnaire des Crivey...

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Montre ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie<br>Fichier joint : horror . doc

Bon courage...

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

o_o

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie<p>

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Mais ! Mais fais quelque chose ! Porte plainte, tue-les, je sais pas moi !

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie<p>

J'aimerais bien mais je peux pas.

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Pourquoi ? Sérieux ils sont dangereux ces mecs.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie<p>

Parce que...c'est compliqué.

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Pff ! T'es nul ! Bon, en tout cas je compatis mec et je te souhaite bon courage avec ces deux barges.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie<p>

Merci :)

Au fait, je pourrai pas venir vous voir, Kingsley m'a sucré mes congés :(

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

'tain fait chier. Tant pis, une prochaine fois alors ! On sera bientôt en vacances avec Dean de toute façon.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie<p>

Ok, ça marche.

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie  
>To : undisclosed recipients.<p>

Salut les ptits culs !

Pour remonter le moral de notre héros national, votre dieu du sexe préféré a décidé de remplir le questionnaire lui aussi !

Voilà, admirez ! Et vous connaissez mon code de cheminette et mon adresse mail si jamais ; )

Comme on ne se connaît jamais assez voici un petit quizz simple et drôle.

Mode d'emploi : copie ce mail en entier et colle-le dans un nouveau mail que tu enverras.

Change toutes les réponses pour qu'elles soient tiennes puis envoie ce message à un groupe de personnes que tu connais, incluant la personne qui te l'a envoyé.

En théorie, tu vas apprendre plusieurs choses de tes amis. N'oublie pas d'envoyer ta réponse à l'expéditeur de ce message.

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas découvrir… Ça prend moins de 10 minutes et on peut en apprendre tellement...

1. Quelle heure est-il ? c'est l'heuuuuuuure du duel !

2. Quel est ton nom complet ? Seamus Finnigan

3. Quels sont tes surnoms ? Seam'suce, Seam, Gros cul, Irlandais de mes deux, Sex God, Oh oui Seamus ! Encore Seamuuussssss !

4. Le nombre de bougies de ton dernier gâteau ? Une grosse

5. A quelle date tu les souffles habituellement ? Tous les soirs

6. A quelle heure te lèves-tu le matin ? 14h

7. As-tu des animaux ? juste un tigre dans le caleçon.

8. Quelle est ta taille ? 20 cm, au repos.

9. Couleur de tes yeux ? bleus

10. Couleur de tes cheveux ? vrai blond ;)

11. Si tu pouvais avoir un tatouage, ce serait quoi et il serait où ? j'ai le blason des Crécelles de Kenmare tatoué derrière l'oreille.

12. As-tu déjà été amoureux ? Non

13. As-tu déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un jusqu'au point de pleurer ? Non

14. A ton avis, qui peut secrètement t'aimer ? Tout le monde

15. A ton avis, que pensent les autres de toi lorsqu'ils te voient pour la première fois ?  
>Mate un peu la bombe sexuelle. J'aimerais trop baiser avec lui !<p>

16. Si tu pouvais déjeuner avec une personne connue, qui serait-elle ? Darren O'Hare le seul gardien digne de ce nom !

17. Quel est le denier match de Quidditch que tu as vu ?  
>Crécelles de Kenmare contre l'Orgueil de Portree avec une victoire ECRASANTE des Crécelles.<p>

18. As-tu déjà été victime d'un accident de balai ? Oui, mon balai a accidentellement dérivé dans...la forêt interdite.

19. Quel modèle de balai possèdes-tu ? Le plus performant ;)

20. Or ou argent ? Or, j'adore

21. Café ou crème glacée ? Crème

22. Quelles sont tes couleurs préférées ? Vert émeraude et Jaune (couleur des Crécelles Ron, rien à voir avec les Serpentards arrête de gerber, Quidditchman de merde)

23. Quelle est la couleur de tes chaussettes ? Blanc sale

24. Quel est le livre que tu lis en ce moment ? Une rétrospective des dernières saisons de Quidditch.

25. Quels sont tes plats préférés ? Les bananes, les asperges, les concombres, les courgettes et les carottes (hein mon p'tit Ron ;) )

26. Quels plats détestes-tu ? Les moules

27. Boissons préférées ? La bière ! Et le jus de cranberries

28. Chanson qui passe en ce moment ? I'm a Beer Man de Lonesome Bobby

29. Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? La bruyère

30. Qu'y a-t-il sur les murs de ta chambre ? Des posters des Crécelles

31. Qu'y a-t-il en-dessous de ton lit ? Ma réserve de capotes :p

32. De quelle couleur est ta salle de bain ? bleue

33. As-tu déjà pris un bain de minuit ? Plusieurs fois

34. Peux-tu toucher ton nez avec ta langue ? Oh que oui ; )

35. Qu'est-ce qui t'inspires ? Une belle paire de fesses

36. Plage, ville ou campagne ? Irlande

37. Eté ou hiver ? été

38. Dors-tu avec un animal en peluche ? Non, pas besoin.

39. As-tu échoué au permis de transplanage ? Oui  
>Si oui, combien de fois ? Une (Et Ron arrête de mentir ! On sait tous que tu l'as raté au moins une fois !)<p>

40. Dans quel magasin viderais-tu ton compte ? librairie, rayon comics

41. Quelle est la taille de ta collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles ? j'ai tout jeté la dernière fois que j'ai fait le ménage, j'ai juste gardé celles des joueurs des Crécelles et des personnes que je trouve sexy.

42. Que fais-tu quand tu es énervé ? Je bois ou je baise :p

43. Avec quoi détesteriez-vous être enfermé dans une pièce ? Des bonnes soeurs, quoique :D

44. Sais-tu jongler ? Oh que oui.  
>Si oui, combien de boules à la fois ? 2 belles grosses boules.<p>

45. Quel est ton jour préféré de la semaine ? Le samedi

46. Quels mots ou phrases utilises-tu le plus souvent ? On baise ?, Sers m'en une autre mec ! Tournée générale ! A poiiiiiiil !

47. Ami(e)s qui habitent le plus loin ? Luna et Neville (vous nous ramener un maillot de foot à Dean et à moi ?)

48. Choses qui t'importunent le plus ? Les Chauves-Souris de Ballycastle et leurs sales connards qui se font appeler supporters.

49. Meilleures choses au monde ? Les Crécelles de Kenmare, l'Irlande, la bière, Dean, le sexe.

50. Tes plus grosses peurs / phobies ? Que l'équipe des Crécelles se dissoude (et je m'en branle que ça soit faux je sais jamais comment l'écrire ce verbe de merde !)

51. Comment te vois-tu dans 10 ans ? un mec et une fille à chaque bras.

52. Tes buts dans la vie ? coucher avec le plus de mecs possible

53. Quel était ton rêve d'enfant ? sortir avec le plus de filles possible

54. Quel est ton dernier rêve d'adulte ? sortir avec Dean

55. Ce que tu changerais dans ta vie: la copine de Dean

56. De qui as-tu reçu ce mail ? Mon bichon d'Amazonie et ma rascasse du Montana, d'ailleurs vous avez oublié de mettre ces surnoms dans vos listes. Vous ne m'aimez plus ? :'(

57. Qui te répondra le plus rapidement ? Dean ?

58. Qui est la personne la plus sujette à ne pas te répondre ? Dean

59. Dis une bonne chose à propos de la personne qui t'a envoyé ce message. Harry, tu gères mec et bon courage. Ron…je trouve rien, désolé :D

60. Que veux-tu dire aux personnes à qui tu vas envoyer ce message ? On baise ?

* * *

><p><em>A suivre... <em>


	7. Le maillon Touffu

**Disclaimer :** Tout à elle pas à moi.

**Note :** hop, 7ème chapitre \o pas en 7 jours :(

Et demain pas de chapitre, la faute à la fête du ciné.

Désolée je suis trop HS pour répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui, je le ferai dès que possible mais merci beaucoup vous roxxez toujours \o/

* * *

><p><em>Le maillon Touffu<em>

* * *

><p>From : hermioneweasley at witchy . uk<p>

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Bonjour Harry,

Tu sais, je devrais te traiter d'inconscient immature, te faire un sermon de 30 pages sur la nécessité de ne pas écrire ce genre de mail au travail, sur l'évidence même que lorsque l'on est au travail il est conseillé...de travailler, et ce même si ce-dit travail est ennuyeux comme la mort, même si tu es le chef de ta section, même si tu es tout seul et que personne ne te regarde.

Mais, comme je sais que tu lirais mon long monologue en diagonale avant de me répondre par un "je recommencerai plus Hermione, promis" avant de recommencer à la première occasion qui se présente, je me contenterai simplement de soupirer de découragement et de te sanctionner d'un "tu l'as bien mérité".

Parce que oui, je me doutais bien qu'un jour, Ron ou toi alliez faire une bêtise de ce genre.

Laisser un outil aussi fourni en distractions entre les mains de deux grands enfants tels que vous c'est du pousse-au-crime. Donc c'est entièrement de la faute de Kingsley si tu as fauté car c'est lui qui a demandé aux jumeaux et à Lee d'adapter le réseau moldu au monde sorcier. Parfaitement.

Ceci étant dit, comment est-ce que ça se passe ? Est-ce que tes cheveux sont encore en vie ?

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : hermioneweasley at witchy . uk

Hermione,

Pardonne moi, pardonne nous, de t'avoir rendue aussi blasée. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile de devoir surveiller deux idiots tels que nous et je me doute que les seuls enfants que tu préférerais réprimander sont les vôtres à Ron et toi (où en êtes-vous au fait ? J'attends toujours que vous m'annonciez que je vais bientôt devoir noyer de cadeaux votre futur mini-vous) mais que veux-tu, il semble qu'une malédiction m'oblige à régulièrement provoquer des cataclysmes visant sans doute à m'empêcher de m'ennuyer. Qui sait ? Peut-être que quelqu'un se cache derrière tout ça ? Voldemort ? Snape ? Ou bien Malfoy ?

Enfin bref, à part ça mes cheveux vont bien pour l'instant mais plus pour très longtemps je pense (je résiste de moins en moins à l'envie de les arracher).

J'ai reçu un peu plus de 50 mails en moins d'une heure, plus de 200 en deux heures et après j'ai décidé de ne plus faire attention aux chiffres ni de les ouvrir après en avoir lu quelques-uns d'assez effrayants.

Le pire c'est que je suis obligé de regarder tous les expéditeurs pour ne pas rater ceux des gens que je connais, c'est plutôt pénible.

Et ne mets pas tout sur le dos de Kingsley, je suis un idiot et puis c'est tout.

Bises

Harry

From : hermioneweasley at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Harry,

Gros bêta va. Cesse de te molester, je pense que ta punition est bien assez suffisante.

Des mails effrayants ? Dans quel sens ?

Je crois qu'il existe une option qui permet de bloquer tous les expéditeurs sauf une liste de personnes bien précise. Je ne l'ai jamais utilisée mais tu devrais te renseigner auprès des jumeaux.

Je t'embrasse

Hemione

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : hermioneweasley at witchy . uk

Hermione,

Effrayants dans tous les sens du terme. Si tu avais vu le mail des frères Crivey tu aurais eu, comme moi, l'envie brusque de t'enfuir au fin fond de l'Alaska.

J'ai reçu aussi des mails de filles complètement barges qui m'envoyaient des photos d'elles nues ou qui me faisaient un rentre dedans pas possible.

Un mec m'a envoyé une photo de son pénis, enfin je ne sais pas si c'était le sien mais c'est toujours super agréable.

J'ai eu mon lot de demandes en mariage et de menaces de mort habituelles et des tas de gens qui me demandaient si cette adresse était vraiment la mienne.

Je n'ai répondu à aucun d'entre eux.

Pour l'option, je viens de demander aux jumeaux et j'attends leur réponse, merci de m'en avoir parlé.

Bises

Harry

PS : Tu ne veux pas remplir le questionnaire, dis ?

From : hermioneweasley at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Harry,

Effectivement. Peux-tu me faire passer le questionnaire de Colin et celui de Dennis ?

Repose toi Harry et éteins ton ordinateur pendant quelques jours.

Je t'embrasse

Hermione

PS : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avais l'intention de le faire, j'ai quelques petites choses à mettre au clair.

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : hermioneweasley at witchy . uk

Fichier joint : horror . doc

Hermione,

Je ne peux pas éteindre, j'attends des réponses importantes sinon je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Les jumeaux m'ont répondu. En fait ils n'en étaient qu'au prototype du blocage de contacts quand tu en as entendu parler, mais ils viennent de s'y mettre sérieusement. Mon accident leur a donné le coup de fouet qui leur manquait mais je sens que je vais devoir payer de ma personne pour les remercier de se remettre au travail.

Bises

Harry

PS : je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va chauffer pour les oreilles d'un certain rouquin.

From : hermioneweasley at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk CanonsForever at witchy . uk ; Walking_on_the_Moon at witchy . ar...

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je n'avais pas l'intention de remplir ce questionnaire au départ, parce que je trouve que c'est une perte de temps inutile, mais suite à certaines réponses de la part de quelques-uns d'entre vous, je me suis sentie obligée de le faire à mon tour.

Comme on ne se connaît jamais assez voici un petit quizz simple et drôle.

Mode d'emploi : copie ce mail en entier et colle-le dans un nouveau mail que tu enverras.

Change toutes les réponses pour qu'elles soient tiennes puis envoie ce message à un groupe de personnes que tu connais, incluant la personne qui te l'a envoyé.

En théorie, tu vas apprendre plusieurs choses de tes amis. N'oublie pas d'envoyer ta réponse à l'expéditeur de ce message.

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas découvrir… Ça prend moins de 10 minutes et on peut en apprendre tellement...

1. Quelle heure est-il ? 12h34

2. Quel est ton nom complet ? Hermione Jean (Granger) Weasley

3. Quels sont tes surnoms ? Herm' , Mione, Hermignonne, le rat de bibliothèque, l'intello.

4. Le nombre de bougies de ton dernier gâteau ? 22

5. A quelle date tu les souffles habituellement ? 19 septembre (est-ce que tu l'as bien noté Ron ?)

6. A quelle heure te lèves-tu le matin ? 6h30

7. As-tu des animaux ? Un chat et un hibou un peu trop enthousiaste.

8. Quelle est ta taille ? 1m64

9. Couleur de tes yeux ? Marrons

10. Couleur de tes cheveux ? Bruns

11. Si tu pouvais avoir un tatouage, ce serait quoi et il serait où ? La liste de tout ce que Ron oublie de faire, que ça lui serve quand il me déshabille.

12. As-tu déjà été amoureux ? Jusqu'à présent oui, depuis quelques jours je doute.

13. As-tu déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un jusqu'au point de pleurer ? Oui, j'ai découvert ça il y'a très peu de temps.

14. A ton avis, qui peut secrètement t'aimer ? Zabini. Depuis le temps qu'on travaille ensemble, nos rapports ont évolué vers une entente cordiale, même très cordiale.

15. A ton avis, que pensent les autres de toi lorsqu'ils te voient pour la première fois ? Quelle belle jeune femme intelligente, que fait-elle avec ce grand nigaud ? C'est son mari ? Mais qu'elle le quitte !

16. Si tu pouvais déjeuner avec une personne connue, qui serait-elle ? Le gardien des Canons, je l'ai vu me sourire à la dernière réception du ministère.

17. Quel est le denier match de Quidditch que tu as vu ? Catapultes de Caerphilly contre les Pies de Montrose. Les Canons étaient mauvais et ils n'ont gagné que grâce à une chance incroyable.

18. As-tu déjà été victime d'un accident de balai ? Oui, mon mari m'a accidentellement frappé avec en décollant.

19. Quel modèle de balai possèdes-tu ? Un bombe bleue depuis l'époque de Poudlard

20. Or ou argent ? Argent

21. Café ou crème glacée ? Café, celui que fait Blaise est délicieux.

22. Quelles sont tes couleurs préférées ? Vert et argent

23. Quelle est la couleur de tes chaussettes ? Vertes avec un liseré argent.

24. Quel est le livre que tu lis en ce moment ? La biographie d'Isabella Cavendi, célèbre empoisonneuse.

25. Quels sont tes plats préférés ? La cuisine française et la cuisine italienne.

26. Quels plats détestes-tu ? Tout ce qui est à base de carotte.

27. Boissons préférées ? Le capuccino de Blaise.

28. Chanson qui passe en ce moment ? Snake Bite Love

29. Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? Les tulipes, mais je n'en vois pas souvent, mon mari n'aime pas les fleurs, heureusement que Blaise m'en offre de temps en temps.

30. Qu'y a-t-il sur les murs de ta chambre ? De la tapisserie beige, mais je pense refaire la décoration de la maison dans des tons vert-vert pâle.

31. Qu'y a-t-il en-dessous de ton lit ? Rien.

32. De quelle couleur est ta salle de bain ? Jaune

33. As-tu déjà pris un bain de minuit ? Non.

34. Peux-tu toucher ton nez avec ta langue ? Non.

35. Qu'est-ce qui t'inspires ? Les livres, l'Italie, Blaise Zabini.

36. Plage, ville ou campagne ? Campagne.

37. Eté ou hiver ? Hiver.

38. Dors-tu avec un animal en peluche ? Non.

39. As-tu échoué au permis de transplanage ? Non.  
>Si oui, combien de fois ?<p>

40. Dans quel magasin viderais-tu ton compte ? Fleury and Bott

41. Quelle est la taille de ta collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles ? Je ne fais pas la collection.

42. Que fais-tu quand tu es énervé ? Je deviens toute rouge et je bafouille. Je me venge.

43. Avec quoi détesteriez-vous être enfermé dans une pièce ? Sybille Trelawney

44. Sais-tu jongler ? Non

Si oui, combien de boules à la fois ?

45. Quel est ton jour préféré de la semaine ? Tous les jours sauf le week-end.

46. Quels mots ou phrases utilises-tu le plus souvent ? Merci Blaise. Bonjour Blaise. Avec plaisir Blaise.

47. Ami(e)s qui habitent le plus loin ? Luna et Neville.

48. Choses qui t'importunent le plus ? Que mon mari m'oublie.

49. Meilleures choses au monde ? Les livres.

50. Tes plus grosses peurs / phobies ? Que ma bibliothèque brûle.

51. Comment te vois-tu dans 10 ans ? Je ne sais pas trop encore.

52. Tes buts dans la vie ? Que mes amis restent en vie sans se blesser stupidement.

53. Quel était ton rêve d'enfant ? Tout savoir sur tout.

54. Quel est ton dernier rêve d'adulte ? Que mon mari ne m'oublie pas.

55. Ce que tu changerais dans ta vie: la mémoire de mon mari.

56. De qui as-tu reçu ce mail ? Harry, Ron, Seamus.

57. Qui te répondra le plus rapidement ? Gin' ?

58. Qui est la personne la plus sujette à ne pas te répondre ? Ron

59. Dis une bonne chose à propos de la personne qui t'a envoyé ce message.

Harry, je suis contente de te connaître et même si tu mets souvent mes nerfs à rude épreuve, tu me permets aussi de ne pas devenir une vieille acariâtre (merci de ne pas m'avoir fait devenir comme Mme Pince). Je ne voudrais pas d'autre meilleur ami que toi.

Seamus, personne n'est dupe, sous ton masque d'alcoolique pervers se cache un garçon en or qui malgré ce que tu essaies de nous faire croire, est bien plus sensible qu'il n'y parait mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'apprécie (et qu'on ne te baffe pas toutes les 30 secondes).

Ron…

60. Que veux-tu dire aux personnes à qui tu vas envoyer ce message ? Merci de ne pas prendre ce questionnaire au sérieux.

Ron, ça t'apprendra à oublier de dire que tu aimes ma cuisine.

Et ne va pas frapper Zabini, il ne fait pas le quart des choses que j'ai citées dans ce questionnaire mais ça reste un bon collègue.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	8. Le maillon Cordial

**Disclaimer :** Tout à elle pas à moi.

**Note :** Helloooo ! Bon yé souis désolée j'ai toujours pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, je le fais dès que j'ai un peu de temps (demain pitetre) è_é

Mais je vous remercie du fond du cœur, vous roxxez è_é

La réponse n°16 de ce chapitre vous est cordialement offerte par Artoung (te nem *_*)

* * *

><p><em>Le maillon cordial<em>

* * *

><p>From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk<p>

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Potter,

Quand je t'ai autorisé à utiliser mon adresse mail dans le but de procéder à des échanges strictement professionnels, j'aurais du me douter que tu ne serais pas capable de respecter cette simple règle tacite.

Cordialement,

BZ

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

Zabini,

Quand tu m'as autorisé à utiliser ton adresse mail dans le but de procéder tacitement à des échanges strictement professionnels, tu as oublié de prendre en compte un paramètre essentiel me concernant : je suis un Gryffondor.

Cordialement,

HP

oo

From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Potter,

Je dois t'accorder ce point.

Bien qu'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, j'ai fait une erreur. Cependant, tache de ne pas renouveler ce genre d'écart à l'avenir et nous conserverons une entente cordiale.

En outre, je tenais à te féliciter d'être parvenu à faire remplir ce -désormais fameux- questionnaire à notre vénéré Maître des Potions. Ce n'était pas très fin, mais bien joué.

Cordialement,

BZ

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

Zabini,

Ton compliment m'honore et je t'en remercie. J'avoue n'être pas peu fier d'avoir réussi à piéger ce vieux serpent, mais je dois dire pour ma défense qu'après plus de 7 ans de querelles hebdomadaires, je commence à savoir comment le prendre.

J'essaierai de ne plus t'importuner à l'avenir et n'oublierai pas d'aller consulter un ophtalmomage et un expert en lobotomie, il semblerait que j'en ai été victime dernièrement.

Cordialement,

HP

PS : Vas-tu remplir le questionnaire ?

oo

From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Potter,

Je commence à croire que les réponses 13 et 14 du Professeur Snape ne sont pas sans fondement.

Ta vie intime avec mon ancien directeur de maison ne me regardant en rien, je te prierai de ne pas faire interférer ta vie privée dans nos relations professionnelles.

Merci.

Cordialement,

BZ

PS : Non.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

Zabini,

Je te prierai de cesser immédiatement ces insinuations douteuses concernant ma vie sexuelle. Je tiens à conserver le peu de nourriture que contient mon estomac, dans mon estomac, et je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point.

Si tu as cru que les élucubrations narratives de Snape étaient en quelque façon que ce fut, des preuves tangibles de notre relation (inexistante je tiens encore à le préciser), c'est que tu as pris, pardonne-moi l'expression, un sérieux coup de vieux et que ton esprit de Serpentard commence à faiblir dangereusement.

Cordialement,

HP

PS : Allez !

oo

From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Potter,

Bien que je sois enchanté de découvrir que tu possèdes un vocabulaire des plus étendu, très certainement assisté par un quelconque moteur de recherche informatique, je trouve totalement édifiant que tu arrives à distinguer l'humour chez Snape mais pas chez moi.

Je suis déçu.

Tu semblais pourtant avoir un certain potentiel mais je suis attristé de découvrir que tu démarres plus vite qu'un Jet Storm et je suis résigné à demeurer le plus grand incompris de ce siècle voire de ce millénaire.

Cordialement,

BZ

PS : Non.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

Zabini,

Cesse donc tes simagrées et tes discours grandiloquents, je dirai simplement pour ma défense, que je suis un peu fatigué mentalement.

Cordialement,

HP

PS : Allez quoi !

oo

From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Potter,

Ta fatigue mentale est un fait reconnu scientifiquement depuis l'époque de Poudlard, en toute cordialité.

Cordialement,

BZ

PS : Qu'est-ce tu ne comprends pas dans le mot "Non" ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

Zabini,

Je passerai sur le fait que tu viens tout juste de m'insulter cordialement afin de conserver des rapports cordiaux.

Cordialement,

HP

PS : Les trois premières lettres. Remplis le.

oo

From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Potter,

Si ton seul but est de m'inonder de mails dans le futile espoir que je remplisse cette chose inutile et insignifiante que tu oses appeler questionnaire, reporte-toi à ma première réponse à cette question. Ceci dit, je souhaite que tu mettes autant d'enthousiasme et d'acharnement quand tu enjoindras Draco à le remplir à son tour.

Cordialement,

BZ

PS : Tu es stupide et c'est toujours non.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

Zabini,

Si tu ne souhaitais pas continuer la conversation, tu aurais cessé de me répondre dès le premier mail. Maintenant cesse de faire semblant d'être aussi borné uniquement dans le but de me faire cordialement chier et fais-moi plaisir en acceptant. Quant à Malfoy, il ne m'a pas répondu, je suppose qu'il n'en a donc rien à faire et grand bien lui fasse.

Cordialement,

HP

PS : Remplis le enfoiré.

oo

From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Potter,

Tu commences un peu trop à me connaître, je vais devoir bientôt changer de mode de fonctionnement. Draco est en vacances pour le moment, et comme bien souvent il se coupe totalement de la civilisation dans une de ses petites villas de la côte méditerranéenne. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'à son retour il se fera un plaisir de t'écrire. Je doute par contre qu'il accepte de remplir le questionnaire. Je compte sur toi pour le convaincre, je suis certain que tu possèdes tous les arguments nécessaires. Bien entendu, je compte ensuite évidemment sur toi pour me transmettre ses réponses.

Cordialement,

BZ

PS : C'est toi l'enfoiré.

(Et, puisque tu m'as démasqué, je vais répondre. Cependant, tout ce qui sera écrit dans ce questionnaire se devra d'être strictement confidentiel, auquel cas je me verrai dans l'obligation de te faire taire à jamais, en toute cordialité.)

1. Quelle heure est-il ? 9h15

2. Quel est ton nom complet ? Blaise Antonio Zabini (je ne tolèrerai aucun commentaire faisant référence de près ou de loin à mon deuxième prénom)

3. Quels sont tes surnoms ? Zab zab, Blini, Binou, Zab, Zabou, Blaisou, Zouzou, Zboub (je ne sais pas d'où provient celui-ci), Cul d'acier (celui-là je sais). Ma mère aime beaucoup me donner des surnoms ridicules (je t'interdis formellement d'en utiliser un seul).

4. Le nombre de bougies de ton dernier gâteau ? 23

5. A quelle date tu les souffles habituellement ? 13 janvier

6. A quelle heure te lèves-tu le matin ? 5h45

7. As-tu des animaux ? Des espèces rares de poissons (en aquarium Potter, pas empaillés).

8. Quelle est ta taille ? 1m84

9. Couleur de tes yeux ? Verts

10. Couleur de tes cheveux ? Noirs

11. Si tu pouvais avoir un tatouage, ce serait quoi et il serait où ? Je n'apprécie plus les tatouages.

12. As-tu déjà été amoureux ? Peut-être. Je ne sais pas vraiment en quoi consiste l'état "amoureux".

13. As-tu déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un jusqu'au point de pleurer ? Non.

14. A ton avis, qui peut secrètement t'aimer ? Ronald Weasley. Il est sans nul doute profondément attiré par mon immense charisme et ma fermeté à toute épreuve. Ceci dit, je pense que son poing tombera irrémédiablement amoureux de ma mâchoire dans les prochains jours. Je suppose que tu seras bientôt au courant si tu ne l'es pas déjà.

15. A ton avis, que pensent les autres de toi lorsqu'ils te voient pour la première fois ? Ils ne pensent pas. La simple vision de ma personne leur ôte toute faculté mentale.

16. Si tu pouvais déjeuner avec une personne connue, qui serait-elle ? Je dîne déjà avec moi-même tous les jours.

17. Quel est le denier match de Quidditch que tu as vu ? La finale du tournoi de Quidditch de 7ème année. Je ne suis pas vraiment un fanatique de Quidditch. Je préfère de loin les courses de balais.

18. As-tu déjà été victime d'un accident de balai ? Oui. Tu demanderas à Draco de te fournir tous les détails de l'affaire. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir sa version des faits, subséquemment je te livrerai la mienne.

19. Quel modèle de balai possèdes-tu ? Un Nimbus 2004.

20. Or ou argent ? Argent.

21. Café ou crème glacée ? Cappuccino.

22. Quelles sont tes couleurs préférées ? Noir et rouge.

23. Quelle est la couleur de tes chaussettes ? Noires.

24. Quel est le livre que tu lis en ce moment ? Un traité de médecine magique chinoise, pour mon plaisir personnel.

25. Quels sont tes plats préférés ? Les pâtes et la cuisine orientale.

26. Quels plats détestes-tu ? Les gratins.

27. Boissons préférées ? Le cappuccino, le saké et le thé vert.

28. Chanson qui passe en ce moment ? Aucune.

29. Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? Les orchidées.

30. Qu'y a-t-il sur les murs de ta chambre ? Rien.

31. Qu'y a-t-il en-dessous de ton lit ? Rien.

32. De quelle couleur est ta salle de bain ? Grise.

33. As-tu déjà pris un bain de minuit ? Non.

34. Peux-tu toucher ton nez avec ta langue ? Non.

35. Qu'est-ce qui t'inspires ? Regarder les gens marcher depuis la fenêtre de mon bureau.

36. Plage, ville ou campagne ? Ville.

37. Eté ou hiver ? Eté.

38. Dors-tu avec un animal en peluche ? Non.

39. As-tu échoué au permis de transplanage ? Non.  
>Si oui, combien de fois ?<p>

40. Dans quel magasin viderais-tu ton compte ? Une boutique de magie orientale.

41. Quelle est la taille de ta collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles ? 2 753 cartes.

42. Que fais-tu quand tu es énervé ? Je lis un journal financier. Leur caractère soporifique m'apaise énormément.

43. Avec quoi détesteriez-vous être enfermé dans une pièce ? Quelque chose de très bruyant, les Weasley par exemple.

44. Sais-tu jongler ? Non.

Si oui, combien de boules à la fois ?

45. Quel est ton jour préféré de la semaine ? Le vendredi

46. Quels mots ou phrases utilises-tu le plus souvent ? Cordialement, entente cordiale, cordialité.

47. Ami(e)s qui habitent le plus loin ? Pansy.

48. Choses qui t'importunent le plus ? L'impolitesse. Le racisme. Les préjugés sur les Serpentard.

49. Meilleures choses au monde ? La cordialité.

50. Tes plus grosses peurs / phobies ? Perdre le contrôle.

51. Comment te vois-tu dans 10 ans ? Ministre de la Magie. Non, en toute franchise je ne sais pas, toujours avocat je suppose.

52. Tes buts dans la vie ? Être l'homme le plus cordial du monde.

53. Quel était ton rêve d'enfant ? Devenir Ministre de la Magie.

54. Quel est ton dernier rêve d'adulte ? Que la cordialité règne sur le monde sorcier.

55. Ce que tu changerais dans ta vie: Rien.

56. De qui as-tu reçu ce mail ? Harry Potter et Severus Snape (qui s'uniront très prochainement jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours)

57. Qui te répondra le plus rapidement ? Harry Potter, pour m'envoyer un mail cordialement outragé.

58. Qui est la personne la plus sujette à ne pas te répondre ? Severus Snape.

59. Dis une bonne chose à propos de la personne qui t'a envoyé ce message. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi distrayant.

60. Que veux-tu dire aux personnes à qui tu vas envoyer ce message ? Ni aussi cordial.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	9. Le maillon CIA

**Disclaimer :** Tout à elle pas à moi.

**Note : **Hello les choubidous, désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une fin d'année chargée mah yé souis maintenant en vacaciones ce qui implique que j'aurais selon toute logique plus de temps, mais on ne sait jamais. Enfin je vais essayer (autant que possible) de reprendre un rythme régulier. Voilà.

Je répondrai aux reviews plus tard mais je vous bizoute très fort et merci encore de suivre cette fic, vous roxxez \o

* * *

><p><em>Le maillon CIA<em>

* * *

><p>From : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk<p>

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

J'imagine que tout le monde te l'a déjà dit (en particulier Fred et George) mais bravo ! Tu vois que tu ne peux pas rester devant un ordinateur sans surveillance, tu fais n'importe quoi.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

Dit celle qui a envoyé par erreur sa fausse lettre d'insultes à son entraîneur.

oo

From : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Alors ça c'est bas Harry.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

Je me mets à ta hauteur, c'est combien déjà ? 1m10 ? :p

oo

From : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Tu es un vrai connard Harry ! Tu vas voir la prochaine fois que je te croise ! Et je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu arrivais à peine à l'épaule d'un gnome.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

Peut-être mais moi j'ai fait un truc que tu n'as pas réussi : grandir.

oo

From : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Tu vas vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment _souffrir Harry Potter.

Bref.

Parlons de choses sérieuses.

Est-ce que tu sais que Luna et Neville vont peut-être bientôt rentrer ? Luna m'a écrit hier et apparemment ils auraient quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer. J'hésite entre Luna enceinte et l'apparition de Ronflacks Cornus en Patagonie.

Autre chose : qu'arrive-t-il à Hermione ? A-t-elle fumé ? A-t-elle une poussée d'hormones ? Mon abruti de frère l'a-t-il trompée ? Le mystère reste entier.

Et enfin dernière chose et pas des moindres : quand est-ce que tu nous ramènes quelqu'un ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

Et ben bravo, la confiance règne ! Je pense que Ron serait ravi de voir l'image que tu as de lui :p

Pour Hermione je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Enfin si quand même. Elle m'avait déjà dit en rigolant que Ron oubliait parfois certaines choses sans importances, mais j'imaginais pas que ça la perturberait à ce point (et j'étais sûr qu'elle t'en avait déjà parlé). Du coup ça m'a un peu surpris qu'elle y aille aussi fort.

Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, est-ce que ça cache quelque chose, je ne sais pas.

Visiblement elle en a assez qu'on compare sa cuisine à celle de votre mère et elle a peur de ne pas réussir à nourrir notre gouffre de Ronnie comme il faut. Et qu'il ne la cite jamais dans ses réponses ça l'a sûrement déçue.

Tu sais combien elle fait des efforts pour arriver à un niveau de cuisine acceptable.

Ron, lui, ne m'avait rien dit de spécial, tout avait l'air d'aller bien de son côté jusqu'à présent.

Le mail d'Hermione lui a fait faire une bonne crise de nerfs quand même, il a failli retourner le bureau de Zabini et lui foutre une droite, mais Hermione est arrivée et l'a viré de leur cabinet et depuis l'ambiance est assez bizarre.

Je pense qu'il y a un truc qui perturbe le programme de 'mione et du coup elle pète un peu un câble.

Et je penche plutôt pour la crise hormonale si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Pour Neville et Luna, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis le mail du questionnaire donc je ne savais pas qu'ils pensaient revenir. Peut-être que tu ne devais pas en parler d'ailleurs si tu es la seule au courant. :p

oo

From : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Oui j'y ai pensé aussi pour Hermione. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant avant deux ou trois ans (ce qui expliquerait tout), le temps que ses affaires soient à peu près stables mais tu imagines si Luna et elle sont enceintes en même temps ! Ça serait trop cool :D (et je regrette trop de ne pas avoir vu la confrontation Ron/Blaise)

Bon, je vais inviter Hermione le plus rapidement possible pour la passer à la question et elle crachera le morceau tu peux me croire.

Et arrête de dire que j'ai fait une boulette pour Luna ! Elle n'avait qu'à préciser que l'information devait rester privée si elle ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite !

Et ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas vu le troisième point de mon précédent mail Harry Potter !

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

Non mais tu connais Luna, elle oublie ce genre de trucs arrête d'essayer de te trouver une excuse, tu as merdé c'est tout :p

Et oui, ça serait vraiment super qu'elles soient enceintes :)

oo

From : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Mais va te faire ! Je te déteste ! Et tu ne réponds toujours pas !

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

Non :D

oo

From : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Tsss tu feras moins le malin la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera !

Bon en attendant je remplis le questionnaire et j'appelle Hermione par cheminette.

Au fait je viens de voir que j'avais des places gratuites en plus pour mon prochain match, tu en veux d'autres en plus de la tienne ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

Ok, bon courage avec Hermione et je veux bien une autre place si ça te dérange pas. Merci ;)

oo

From : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Salut les amis !

Voilà mes réponses au questionnaire mais avant toute chose je voulais savoir ceux qui seraient intéressés par des places gratuites pour le match Canons contre Harpies. Le boss m'en a donné plein et ça serait sympa si vous veniez nombreux pour m'encourager.

Répondez-moi rapidement svp

Bisous bisous

Comme on ne se connaît jamais assez voici un petit quizz simple et drôle.

Mode d'emploi : copie ce mail en entier et colle-le dans un nouveau mail que tu enverras.

Change toutes les réponses pour qu'elles soient tiennes puis envoie ce message à un groupe de personnes que tu connais, incluant la personne qui te l'a envoyé.

En théorie, tu vas apprendre plusieurs choses de tes amis. N'oublie pas d'envoyer ta réponse à l'expéditeur de ce message.

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas découvrir… Ça prend moins de 10 minutes et on peut en apprendre tellement...

1. Quelle heure est-il ? 14h14

2. Quel est ton nom complet ? Ginevra Molly Weasley

3. Quels sont tes surnoms ? Ginny, Gin', sœurette, la tornade rousse, l'ouragan roux, la flamme volante, la poursuiveuse des Enfers.

4. Le nombre de bougies de ton dernier gâteau ? 22

5. A quelle date tu les souffles habituellement ? 11 août

6. A quelle heure te lèves-tu le matin ? Ça dépend si je travaille ou pas.

7. As-tu des animaux ? Arnold, mon boursouflet.

8. Quelle est ta taille ? 1m61

9. Couleur de tes yeux ? Marrons

10. Couleur de tes cheveux ? Roux

11. Si tu pouvais avoir un tatouage, ce serait quoi et il serait où ? J'aurais bien aimé un dragon sur la hanche comme Charlie, mais ça aurait été un peu ridicule qu'on en ait un tous les deux donc je pense plutôt me faire un motif floral stylisé peut-être. J'ai pas encore trouvé de fleurs qui me plaisaient vraiment donc on verra plus tard.

(et Ron, je ne vais pas me transformer en pétasse juste à cause de ça tu sais, donc RESTE CALME !)

12. As-tu déjà été amoureux ? Oui, d'ailleurs je pense que toute la planète était au courant, à une ou deux personnes près.

13. As-tu déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un jusqu'au point de pleurer ? Pareil.

14. A ton avis, qui peut secrètement t'aimer ? Harry ! lol je plaisante. Va pas nous faire un arrêt cardiaque :p

15. A ton avis, que pensent les autres de toi lorsqu'ils te voient pour la première fois ? «Mmmh sacrée paire de…gants. »

16. Si tu pouvais déjeuner avec une personne connue, qui serait-elle ? Orsino Thruston aussi, tu as vraiment bon goût Harry -)

17. Quel est le denier match de Quidditch que tu as vu ? Catapultes vs Pies

18. As-tu déjà été victime d'un accident de balai ? Oui, mais j'ai appris à me méfier des gars qui tentent la feinte de Wronski en tenant le balai d'une seule main depuis.

19. Quel modèle de balai possèdes-tu ? Un Jet Storm, z'êtes jaloux hein ? Et NON je ne suis pas passée sous le bureau pour l'avoir bandes de mauvaises langues, je suis juste exceptionnellement talentueuse que voulez-vous :p (et le patron est immensément riche mais ce n'est qu'un détail).

20. Or ou argent ? Or (je renie tous ceux qui ont choisi l'argent, vous faites honte à Gryffondor les enfants)

21. Café ou crème glacée ? Glace à la bièraubeurre

22. Quelles sont tes couleurs préférées ? Violet et rouge.

23. Quelle est la couleur de tes chaussettes ? Rayées jaune et rose

24. Quel est le livre que tu lis en ce moment ? Je n'ai absolument pas le temps de lire en ce moment, juste le temps de remplir des questionnaires inutiles :p

25. Quels sont tes plats préférés ? Le chili con carne et la cuisine mexicaine.

26. Quels plats détestes-tu ? La purée de citrouille.

27. Boissons préférées ? La vodka barbe à Merlin (et on se calme les frangins je ne suis pas alcoolique OK !)

28. Chanson qui passe en ce moment ? Rock with my vampire boyfriend des Ectoplasma

29. Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? Les fleurs de papi Septimus, elles sont toujours splendides.

30. Qu'y a-t-il sur les murs de ta chambre ? Rien.

31. Qu'y a-t-il en-dessous de ton lit ? Mes boites à souvenirs.

32. De quelle couleur est ta salle de bain ? Mauve

33. As-tu déjà pris un bain de minuit ? Oui (et ça ne vous regarde pas les gars, je vous vois venir gros comme des géants)

34. Peux-tu toucher ton nez avec ta langue ? Oui et arrête de te vanter Harry, c'est super facile.

35. Qu'est-ce qui t'inspires ? Une jolie paire de chaussures…lol non je ne sais pas.

36. Plage, ville ou campagne ? Plage ! La prochaine fois qu'on fait une tournée en Grèce avec les Canons, je demande une semaine de plus de congés pour aller en Crète. Et si y'a des gens motivés ils seront les bienvenus :)

37. Eté ou hiver ? Été

38. Dors-tu avec un animal en peluche ? Non, j'ai arrêté depuis trois semaines mais c'est dur et j'ai toujours peur de faire une rechute.

39. As-tu échoué au permis de transplanage ? Non, contrairement à Ron  
>Si oui, combien de fois ?<p>

40. Dans quel magasin viderais-tu ton compte ? Booty Boots

41. Quelle est la taille de ta collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles ? Oula, je préfère ne pas compter.

42. Que fais-tu quand tu es énervé ? Je frappe :p

43. Avec quoi détesteriez-vous être enfermé dans une pièce ? Tante Muriel

44. Sais-tu jongler ? Oui

Si oui, combien de boules à la fois ? Au moins deux (sans sous-entendus)

45. Quel est ton jour préféré de la semaine ? Le lundi, je travaille les week-ends moi !

46. Quels mots ou phrases utilises-tu le plus souvent ? « Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule connard ? » « Vire ton balai de ma trajectoire pétasse ! »

47. Ami(e)s qui habitent le plus loin ? Luna et Neville, Ingma Bart ma copine batteuse néo-zélandaise.

48. Choses qui t'importunent le plus ? Les mauvais arbitres, les joueurs qui ne savent pas jouer sans blesser volontairement les autres, les supporters violents, perdre contre les Faucons de Falmouth et contre les Français.

49. Meilleures choses au monde ? Mon job, mes amis, ma famille.

50. Tes plus grosses peurs / phobies ? Les serpents. Avoir le vertige et ne plus pouvoir monter sur un balai.

51. Comment te vois-tu dans 10 ans ? Dans une petite équipe pour finir ma carrière tranquillement.

52. Tes buts dans la vie ? Remporter le maximum de coupes de la Ligue. Gagner la coupe du monde avec l'Angleterre.

53. Quel était ton rêve d'enfant ? Me marier avec Harry Potter et lui faire plein d'enfants (flippant hein Harry :p)

54. Quel est ton dernier rêve d'adulte ? Trouver un mec qui n'a pas peur que sa petite amie frappe plus fort que lui.

55. Ce que tu changerais dans ta vie : mes cheveux, ils me saoulent en ce moment.

56. De qui as-tu reçu ce mail ? Hermione, Harry, Ron et Seamus.

57. Qui te répondra le plus rapidement ? Je sais pas.

58. Qui est la personne la plus sujette à ne pas te répondre ? Les quatre qui m'ont déjà envoyé le questionnaire.

59. Dis une bonne chose à propos de la personne qui t'a envoyé ce message. Je vous aiiiiiiiiiiime !

60. Que veux-tu dire aux personnes à qui tu vas envoyer ce message ? Je vous aiiiiiiiime :p

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	10. Le maillon Solitaire

**Disclaimer :** Tout à elle pas à moi.

**Note :** Hop chapitre 10 \o suis une ouf !

Merci encore mille fois pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir *_* et je vous réponds dès que possible désolée é_è

Draco arrive très très bientôt (et ça rime ho ho ho)

* * *

><p><em>Le maillon Solitaire<em>

* * *

><p>From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<br>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Harry...

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Je sais.

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Harry...

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Je SAIS Théo...

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Je sais pas :'(

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Y'a vraiment que toi pour faire des gaffes pareilles.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Merci...j'ai déjà le moral dans les chaussettes, tu m'aides vraiment beaucoup.

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Pauvre petit, tu es malheureux ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

T'imagines pas à quel point. Tout le monde se moque de moi, je suis maltraité :'(

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Oh...Un petit remède vendredi 20h au Gallion d'Argent ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Voui :'(

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Un petit détour en boîte ensuite ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Oula, Théodore Nott qui me propose une virée en boîte ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Rien. Ça fait longtemps et j'ai envie de bouger un peu.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Ça cache rien t'es sûr ? :p

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Certain.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Mouais, je vais faire semblant de te croire. Je te redirai vendredi, parce que pour l'instant j'ai pas trop trop envie.

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Ok. Pas de souci. Sinon je pensais vous inviter au restaurant pour mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine, tu serais partant ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Vous ?

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Toi, Blaise et Draco.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Hum. Moi ça me dérange pas mais tu penses vraiment que Malfoy sera du même avis ?

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus te préoccuper de ce qu'il pense.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Oui, mais je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la soirée juste parce que je risque de craquer et de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. J'ai vraiment pas envie de ça.

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

C'est pas grave tu sais.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Théo, on est supposé passer un moment agréable pour son anniversaire. Je doute que me voir m'engueuler comme du poisson pourri avec Malfoy en fasse partie.

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Mais si, c'est toujours divertissant de vous voir vous cracher toute cette haine au visage.

Je pourrai faire des paris avec Blaise sur vos prochaines répliques, à quel moment vous allez en passer aux mains, qui se fera jeter du restaurant en premier, etc.

Sérieusement j'ai juste envie de voir mes trois meilleurs amis réunis au même endroit, c'est tout. Et puis ça permettrait à Draco de te voir dans un autre contexte, peut-être qu'il changerait d'avis sur toi.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Et qu'il tomberait follement amoureux de moi par la même occasion ? Vraiment, il faudrait un miracle.

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Bon sang de Merlin, tu es Harry Potter non ? Tout peut arriver avec toi.

Ecoute, si Draco n'est pas suffisamment mature pour passer la soirée avec quelqu'un qu'il déteste c'est son problème, et s'il ne vient pas uniquement à cause de toi et bien tant pis pour lui mais tu viendras quand même.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Ok, ok, ne t'énerve pas (et arrête avec les « tu es Harry Potter » ça me stresse), mais ça m'embête vraiment. Vous êtes amis depuis tellement longtemps toi et lui, ça me gêne.

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Arrête de discuter.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Oui chef !

Mais tu veux nous présenter quelqu'un ? C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on soit tous là ?

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

N'importe quoi, arrête le rhum groseille Potter.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Oh ! Usage du nom de famille, sujet sensible. Tu as donc quelqu'un en vue. Je le connais ?

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Mais tu es mon ami, ta vie sentimentale me regarde.

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Occupe-toi de la tienne.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Je ne peux pas m'occuper de quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Bon, je n'insiste pas.

Et Blaise, toujours célibataire ?

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Aux dernières nouvelles, oui. Personne depuis Pansy. Pourquoi ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Tu penses qu'il pourrait être intéressé par Ginny ?

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Tu joues avec ta vie Harry. Tu essaies de jouer les entremetteurs entre Blaise Zabini _et _Ginny Weasley ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Moui bon...je me demandais juste si ça pourrait marcher entre eux.

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Ça pourrait, dans l'absolu.

Weasley m'a plutôt donné l'impression d'être le même genre de tigresse que Pansy en moins sournois mais beaucoup plus volcanique.

Mais Blaise m'a semblé peu enthousiaste à l'idée de recommencer une relation aussi tumultueuse. Il en est ressorti complètement lessivé, c'est pourquoi je pense qu'une jeune fille plus douce et compréhensive, plus posée, lui correspondrait mieux pour l'instant.

Enfin, on ne peut jamais vraiment dire avec Blaise et je ne suis même pas certain qu'il souhaite recommencer quelque chose dans l'immédiat.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Moins sournoise, moins sournoise…tu oublies que Ginny a grandi avec les jumeaux qui n'ont fini à Gryffondor qu'à cause de leur inconscience totale du danger, et même si ses autres frères sont moins fourbes, Bill, Charlie et Ron sont plutôt du genre taquin.

Et tu dis que Blaise serait plus tenté par quelqu'un de calme ?

Il n'est pas intéressé par les mecs ? Parce que j'en connais un parfait pour lui si c'est le cas ;-)

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

...je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça Potter. Blaise ne m'intéresse pas. C'est mon meilleur ami.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Et ?

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Tu aurais envie de coucher avec Ron ?

(Et ARRÊTE d'essayer de me caser bon sang de Merlin !)

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

...Bon. Ok. Pas Blaise.

(Je t'ai déjà dit combien j'adorais tes jurons ? :p)

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Bon allez suffit, on travaille demain. On discutera mieux vendredi.

Bonne nuit Harry.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Oh attends j'allais oublier, Ginny m'a donné une place en plus pour le prochain match, ça te dit ?

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Contre qui et quand ? Tes amis seront là ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Samedi, contre les Harpies et oui, il y en aura sûrement quelques uns.

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Je ne sais pas.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Allez viens ! Ça te sortira un peu.

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Je sors déjà avec toi vendredi.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Tu veux pas venir voir du Quidditch avec moi ? :'(

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Tss, mais si...je suis fatigué, on en reparle plus tard s'il te plait.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk  
>To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

Ok, file te coucher. Bonne nuit Théo.

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

Bonne nuit Harry.

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk  
>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

J'ai rempli le questionnaire. Tu feras attention j'ai modifié légèrement deux questions.

Je sais, j'ai préféré attendre que tu dormes pour te l'envoyer. Trop timide, comme toujours.

1. Quelle heure est-il ? 3h15

2. Quel est ton nom complet ? Theodore Nott

3. Quels sont tes surnoms ? Theo

4. Le nombre de bougies de ton dernier gâteau ? 22

5. A quelle date tu les souffles habituellement ? 31 août (Oui, je sais, je resterai vierge jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, ton humour est vraiment catastrophique Harry)

6. A quelle heure te lèves-tu le matin ? Ça dépend des jours.

7. As-tu des animaux ? J'ai un chaton gris depuis une semaine, si tu souhaites venir le voir tu sais où j'habite.

8. Quelle est ta taille ? 1m78

9. Couleur de tes yeux ? Bleu

10. Couleur de tes cheveux ? Bruns

11. Si tu pouvais avoir un tatouage, ce serait quoi et il serait où ? J'ai réussi à en éviter un tristement célèbre mais j'ai un bracelet de runes au poignet gauche.

12. Es-tu amoureux ? Oui.

13. Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un jusqu'au point de pleurer ? Oui.

14. A ton avis, qui peut secrètement t'aimer ? Pas la bonne personne.

15. A ton avis, que pensent les autres de toi lorsqu'ils te voient pour la première fois ? « Ah tu étais là ? » « Il n'est pas bien gros celui-là et sa tête est un peu louche, tu as vu ses cheveux longs ? Je n'aime pas ses regards en coin. C'était sûrement un Mangemort. » « C'est qui lui ? » et ne dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai Harry, tu mentirais.

16. Si tu pouvais déjeuner avec une personne connue, qui serait-elle ? Je déjeune déjà avec des personnes connues.

17. Quel est le denier match de Quidditch que tu as vu ? Je ne sais plus.

18. As-tu déjà été victime d'un accident de balai ? Oui.

19. Quel modèle de balai possèdes-tu ? Le modèle de fonction du ministère.

20. Or ou argent ? Argent, je trouve l'or vulgaire (sans offense pour Gryffondor). Enfin, surtout les bijoux surdimensionnés que l'on trouve de nos jours.

21. Café ou crème glacée ? Crème glacée au caramel de préférence.

22. Quelles sont tes couleurs préférées ? Le vert (et ce n'est pas parce que je suis un ex-Serpentard homme aux mille préjugés !)

23. Quelle est la couleur de tes chaussettes ? ...vertes

24. Quel est le livre que tu lis en ce moment ? Je suis tenu au secret professionnel.

25. Quels sont tes plats préférés ? Tout ce qui ne vient pas d'Angleterre. D'ailleurs si tu te lances dans la cuisine asiatique, j'accepte avec plaisir d'être ton goûteur personnel.

26. Quels plats détestes-tu ? Approximativement tout ce qui vient d'Angleterre.

27. Boissons préférées ? Les cocktails (n'importe lesquels tant qu'ils sont un habile mélange de beaucoup de rhum et d'un peu de fruits exotiques)

28. Chanson qui passe en ce moment ? No Surprises de Radiohead.

29. Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? Les coquelicots

30. Qu'y a-t-il sur les murs de ta chambre ? Un peu trop de choses, des photos, des dessins, de mes amis, de toi.

31. Qu'y a-t-il en-dessous de ton lit ? Des secrets.

32. De quelle couleur est ta salle de bain ? Blanche et grise

33. As-tu déjà pris un bain de minuit ? Oui :)

34. Peux-tu toucher ton nez avec ta langue ? Oui.

35. Qu'est-ce qui t'inspire ? Toi.

36. Plage, ville ou campagne ? Ville. Je n'aime ni le sable, ni les insectes, oui je suis pénible je sais.

37. Eté ou hiver ? Hiver

38. Dors-tu avec un animal en peluche ? Non, avec un animal tout court.

39. As-tu échoué au permis de transplanage ? Oui  
>Si oui, combien de fois ? Une fois. Tout le monde pense que j'ai toujours été surdoué dans toutes les matières mais j'angoissais terriblement à l'idée de perdre un bras, stupide n'est-ce pas ?<p>

40. Dans quel magasin viderais-tu ton compte ? Boutique de livres ou CD (merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ça)

41. Quelle est la taille de ta collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles ? 842 cartes. J'ai arrêté ma collection quand j'ai trouvé la seule carte que je voulais (qui n'était pas une des plus rares mais qui semblait bizarrement me fuir)

42. Que fais-tu quand tu es énervé ? Je serre les dents.

43. Avec quoi détesteriez-vous être enfermé dans une pièce ? Un détraqueur, mon père.

44. Sais-tu jongler ? Non, je ne suis pas toujours très habile de mes mains.

Si oui, combien de boules à la fois ?

45. Quel est ton jour préféré de la semaine ? Le vendredi

46. Quels mots ou phrases utilises-tu le plus souvent ? Non. Je ne sais pas. Bon sang de Merlin.

47. Ami(e)s qui habitent le plus loin ? Pansy

48. Choses qui t'importunent le plus ? Le bruit, la foule, la violence verbale et physique. Qu'on me bouscule, qu'on me force à faire ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire.

49. Meilleures choses au monde ? Mes amis, toujours amusants à observer. Toi.

50. Tes plus grosses peurs / phobies ? Mon père. La solitude, le rejet.

51. Comment te vois-tu dans 10 ans ? Seul, j'en ai bien peur.

52. Tes buts dans la vie ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment pour l'instant.

53. Quel était ton rêve d'enfant ? Que mon père éprouve un peu de fierté en me regardant.

54. Quel est ton dernier rêve d'adulte ? Un rêve irréalisable.

55. Ce que tu changerais dans ta vie: mon caractère.

56. De qui as-tu reçu ce mail ? Toi et Snape (cet homme ne cessera jamais de nous surprendre je crois)

57. Qui te répondra le plus rapidement ? Je ne veux pas de réponse.

58. Qui est la personne la plus sujette à ne pas te répondre ? Voir ci-dessus.

59. Dis une bonne chose à propos de la personne qui t'a envoyé ce message.

Je bénis chaque jour mon aversion pour la foule qui m'a poussé à m'éclipser au bord du lac lors de la soirée de remise des diplômes de Poudlard.

Je bénis cette même aversion et l'alcool qui t'ont fait me rejoindre et me parler lors de cette même soirée.

J'ai pu découvrir à quel point tu es…parfaitement imparfait ou imparfaitement parfait, je n'arrive toujours pas à te définir.

Chaque jour je découvre une nouvelle facette de toi qui me fascine à un point que j'en ai très souvent honte et que je ne me reconnais plus.

Chaque jour je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te parler plus tôt à l'époque de Poudlard.

J'ai maudit mille fois ma timidité et mon défaitisme naturel mais je crois, au final, que cela n'aurait rien changé. Tu ne seras jamais à moi. Tu ne l'as jamais été.

60. Que veux-tu dire aux personnes à qui tu vas envoyer ce message ?

Je t'aime. Ne réponds pas.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre... <em>


	11. Le maillon Sailor Moon

**Disclaimer :** Tout à elle pas à moi.

**Note :** Chapitre Onze \o

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je répondrai quand j'arriverai à la transition entre les deux parties de la fic (oui parce que je vous ai pas dit mais y'a deux parties en fait). Gros bisous et merci encore, vous roxxez \o

* * *

><p><em>Le maillon Sailor Moon<em>

* * *

><p>From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

Remus sauve moi !

oo

From : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Bonjour Harry,

Ce cri du cœur sans aucune salutation préalable semble être un véritable appel à l'aide. Je ferai donc abstraction de ton impolitesse pour aller droit au but : que t'arrive-t-il ?

Raconte tout à tonton Remus.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

Je suis dans une merde monumentale. Monumentale de chez monumentale !

oo

From : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Et bien que voilà un programme alléchant et diablement surprenant. Pourrais-tu m'en dire un peu plus ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

En fait, c'est juste horrible. Putain je sais pas quoi faire et je suis sûr que je vais faire une connerie. Pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à moi ce genre de trucs hein ? HEIN ? J'en ai marre moi !

oo

From : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Bien, visiblement il va falloir que je devine tout seul. Est-ce que c'est à cause de cette histoire d'emails ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

Oui ! Enfin non, juste un seul là tout de suite. Les autres ça va j'ai réussi à bloquer tous les gens que je connaissais pas et je reçois plus que les adresses autorisées. Donc ça va.

Mais ça va pas :(

oo

From : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Bien, au moins un bon point dans toute cette histoire.

As-tu accidentellement fait exploser le bureau de Kingsley ? T'a-t-il envoyé un email de licenciement ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai rien fait en fait. A part…exister. Bref.

Oh merde je raconte n'importe quoi, je suis désolé Remus, je t'ennuie pendant tes vacances avec des mails sans queue ni tête.

Je vais te laisser et essayer de me débrouiller tout seul. Je passe te voir très bientôt.

Bises

Harry

oo

From : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Jeune homme, si tu crois que tu as le droit de sortir le loup de sa tanière en agitant devant lui un steak saignant tout en espérant repartir innocemment avec le morceau de viande intact, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil, permets moi de te le dire.

Donc tu vas poser ton séant sur ce qui te sert de siège à l'instant, et me raconter en détails toute l'histoire ou bien je me verrai dans l'obligation de sévir.

Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Sur ce, je t'écoute ou, devrais-je plutôt dire, je te lis.

Et si tu as peur que je te juge ou quoique ce soit, c'est que tu es un imbécile.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

Mais je suiiiiiis un imbécile. Un imbécile aveugle. Enfin…plus ou moins volontairement aveugle. Merde.

Bon, très bien. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer.

Hum. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu devais choisir entre deux personnes ?

oo

From : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

D'un point de vue amoureux je suppose ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

Tu supposes bien.

oo

From : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Est-ce que tu peux me décrire un peu ces deux personnes ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

Bon, il y a d'abord cette personne, que j'aime depuis...toujours j'ai l'impression. Et même si elle me déteste, je l'aime tellement que je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête et je me comporte toujours comme un connard avec elle et ça me ronge et ça me broie le cœur en mille morceaux et bon, tu vois le truc.

Et puis il y a cette autre personne qui s'est dévoilée récemment, cette nuit en fait mais je n'ai vu son mail qu'en revenant du boulot. C'est une personne que je respecte énormément et que j'apprécie beaucoup et on avait eu un petit truc il y a longtemps mais j'aimais déjà l'autre donc je lui avais dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas continuer et…je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne voudrais vraiment pas lui faire de mal il ne mérite vraiment pas ça et…voilà.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Rémus ?

oo

From : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Il ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

Bon je vais me pendre, à bientôt dans une autre vie.

oo

From : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Harry, je n'ai absolument rien contre le fait que tu sois homosexuel. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te jugerai pas d'autant plus que je ne vois rien à juger. Je suis simplement surpris.

Et ce qui m'étonne sincèrement c'est que tu ne me l'aies pas dit plus tôt.

Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que...je sais pas, j'étais pas très à l'aise avec ça. Je ne l'ai même pas dit à Hermione et Ron même si je suis sûr qu'Hermione doit s'en douter et que Ron n'aurait rien contre aussi mais j'suis trop con.

Il n'y a que Ginny qui est au courant parce que c'est à cause de ça qu'on a rompu à Poudlard et puis Théodore. Je suis quasi certain que Blaise a des soupçons, c'est le meilleur ami de Théo après tout. Bref, je m'éparpille.

Tu es sûr que tu n'as aucun problème avec ça ?

oo

From : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Harry…Est-ce que je dois venir te l'enfoncer à coups de marteau dans le crâne pour que ça rentre ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

Non non, c'est bon. Pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que je pourrais faire ?

oo

From : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

D'abord arrêter de te traiter d'idiot et retrouver ton calme, ça serait un bon début.

Cette personne qui te déteste, c'est un garçon aussi ? Est-ce que c'est Severus ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

...Je te hais. COMMENT TU PEUX OSER DIRE UN TRUC PAREIL ?

Je vais vomir je reviens.

Et ce n'est PAS Snape !

(Et je ne me ferai vraiment jamais à ce que tu l'appelles par son prénom, y'a pas un truc entre vous ?)

oo

From : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Je plaisantais Harry, je pense plutôt que ce doit être de Draco Malfoy dont tu parles n'est-ce pas ?

Et il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une relation purement professionnelle entre Severus et moi. D'ailleurs je me demande s'il t'a répondu ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

Oui, c'est lui. Et la deuxième personne c'est Théodore Nott (ne dis pas que je te l'ai dit, personne n'est au courant pour lui non plus).

Snape m'a répondu, je te transfère son mail.

oo

From : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Je vois, vous aviez déjà une relation très tumultueuse à Poudlard le jeune Malfoy et toi. Il n'y a eu aucune amélioration depuis ?

Le jeune Nott m'avait semblé être quelqu'un de très timide et effacé mais également très intelligent.

Ce serait donc un choix entre le cœur et la raison ?

Je te remercie pour le mail, les réponses de Severus sont vraiment excellentes. Il s'améliore je trouve depuis la fin de la guerre.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

Oui, voilà, le cœur ou la raison. Comment on fait pour les départager ?

Il n'y a pas vraiment eu d'amélioration avec Malfoy, disons qu'on s'ignore un peu plus qu'avant. On a réduit le nombre de bagarres et de disputes puisque nous ne travaillons pas au même étage, mais les échanges sont toujours très houleux quand on se croise.

J'ai déjà essayé d'être plus sympa avec lui, mais rien à faire…je suis dans une impasse.

Tu as raison pour Théodore, même s'il est moins introverti depuis la fin de Poudlard.

C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et il est très doux (ça fait très efféminé alors qu'il ne l'est pas, mais je n'ai pas d'autre mot).

Il sait que j'aime Draco et il m'a demandé de ne pas répondre à sa déclaration parce qu'il sait que je ne serai jamais à lui (c'est ce qu'il m'a écrit).

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

Et je trouve aussi que Snape s'améliore, son mail a réussi à me faire sourire plusieurs fois (même si ça me fait froid dans le dos de l'avouer).

oo

From : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Tu devrais peut-être tenter avec Severus, qui sait ?

Je plaisante Harry, ne va pas vomir.

Cependant ce serait bien pour vous deux si vous pouviez enterrer la hache de guerre, je suis certain que vous pourriez vous entendre, d'autant plus que tu sembles avoir quelques amis ex-Serpentard, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver.

Pour en revenir à ton problème actuel, ça me semble en effet assez compliqué. Tu as bien fait de ne pas te précipiter et de demander conseil, même si je ne suis peut-être pas forcément le mieux placé pour t'aider.

Je sais que dans mon cas, j'ai écouté ma raison plus d'une fois et je m'en suis souvent mordu les doigts. Je me suis trop souvent retenu à cause de ma condition et je le regrette énormément. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai jamais eu de relations mais j'aurais certainement pu vivre quelques histoires d'amour dans ma jeunesse plutôt que quelques aventures d'un soir qui me conduisent à être un vieux loup solitaire aujourd'hui. Enfin je ne désespère pas et nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mon cas.

Je te dirai simplement ceci : en ce qui concerne l'amour, tu es comme ton père, Sirius et moi Harry, un homme de cœur, c'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons. Nous avons la passion, la fougue et nous sommes loin de nous contenter de relations calmes et bien rangées.

Tu serais certainement heureux avec Théodore, il t'apaiserait et contrebalancerait ton côté tête brûlée mais tu finirais peut-être par t'ennuyer.

D'un autre côté, si tu n'avances vraiment pas avec Draco, tu devrais peut-être abandonner et te tourner vers une autre personne. Mais si tu vas vers Théodore uniquement par dépit, ça ne vous fera de bien ni à lui, ni à toi.

Tu ne pourras pas empêcher le jeune Nott de souffrir, d'autant plus qu'aimer un ami est toujours très difficile.

Sa déclaration a presque l'air désespérée peut-être a-t-il senti que c'était sa seule occasion et qu'il veut essayer de tourner la page après ça.

Je te conseille d'être très prudent avec lui. Il n'attend rien de toi, continue de te comporter en ami pour l'instant, le temps que tu fasses le point sur tes sentiments.

Tout ce que je peux te conseiller de plus, c'est de prendre ton temps et d'essayer d'en discuter avec d'autres de tes amis pour avoir plusieurs avis et surtout réfléchis bien.

Après tout, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ce que tu souhaites.

Bon courage Harry, j'espère avoir pu t'aider un peu. Si tu as besoin de discuter ma porte t'est grande ouverte.

Remus

PS : Et si par hasard il te prenait l'envie d'essayer de rendre le jeune Malfoy jaloux en te servant de Théodore, je te le déconseille_ très_ fortement.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

Merci, Remus. Je vais essayer de me dépatouiller avec tout ça. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi t'auras droit à un gros poutoux la prochaine fois que je te vois.

Bonne fin de soirée et à bientôt.

Harry

PS : Comment tu as deviné ça m'a juste à peine traversé l'esprit ? :'(

oo

From : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Je te connais Harry et surtout je sais de _qui_ tu as le sang.

Je t'ai rempli le questionnaire pour te changer les idées un peu.

1. Quelle heure est-il ? 20h10

2. Quel est ton nom complet ? Remus John Lupin

3. Quels sont tes surnoms ? Lunard, Moony, 'mus, Rem', Mumus, Lup', Pinpin, Loupiot, Loulou, Remi, Reminet et tellement d'autres aussi stupides les uns que les autres que j'ai oubliés.

4. Le nombre de bougies de ton dernier gâteau ? 43

5. A quelle date tu les souffles habituellement ? 10 mars

6. A quelle heure te lèves-tu le matin ? 6h30

7. As-tu des animaux ? Non, ils ne m'apprécient pas énormément.

8. Quelle est ta taille ? 1m79

9. Couleur de tes yeux ? Noisette

10. Couleur de tes cheveux ? Châtain clair parsemé de mèches grises telles des rayons de Lune sur un champ de blé (dixit ton parrain)

11. Si tu pouvais avoir un tatouage, ce serait quoi et il serait où ? Sirius et James voulaient que je me tatoue leur portrait sur chaque fesse pour qu'ils soient toujours présents lors de la Pleine Lune, je me suis donc fait tatouer un lys à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras près du coude pour faire plaisir à Lily.

12. As-tu déjà été amoureux ? Oui, j'ai même eu une période de doute où je pensais l'être de Sirius mais c'est passé.

13. As-tu déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un jusqu'au point de pleurer ? Oui.

14. A ton avis, qui peut secrètement t'aimer ? Madame Rosmerta, elle m'offre toujours une bièraubeurre quand je vais boire un verre aux Trois Balais.

15. A ton avis, que pensent les autres de toi lorsqu'ils te voient pour la première fois ? « Qui a osé laisser entrer un clochard à Poudlard ? »

16. Si tu pouvais déjeuner avec une personne connue, qui serait-elle ? Clint Eastwood, j'étais un grand fan de tous ses westerns.

17. Quel est le denier match de Quidditch que tu as vu ? Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Même si le niveau de Gryffondor a baissé depuis votre départ, les Poufsouffle étaient loin d'être à la hauteur.

18. As-tu déjà été victime d'un accident de balai ? Avec des amis comme James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, difficile de ne jamais en avoir eu.

19. Quel modèle de balai possèdes-tu ? Un Comète 320

20. Or ou argent ? Or, j'ai une petite incompatibilité avec tout ce qui est en argent.

21. Café ou crème glacée ? Crème glacée au chocolat.

22. Quelles sont tes couleurs préférées ? Bleu et gris

23. Quelle est la couleur de tes chaussettes ? Grises

24. Quel est le livre que tu lis en ce moment ? Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas lu et de voir les films m'a redonné envie. Je les trouve plutôt pas trop mal adaptés. On ira voir le trois ensemble en décembre ?

25. Quels sont tes plats préférés ? Le chocolat, presque tous les plats avec de la viande (étrange n'est-ce pas ?)

26. Quels plats détestes-tu ? La salade verte, suite à un accident impliquant des limaces et James Potter pendant un repas de notre troisième année.

27. Boissons préférées ? Le thé.

28. Chanson qui passe en ce moment ? Wish you were here des Pink Floyd.

29. Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? Les fleurs des champs.

30. Qu'y a-t-il sur les murs de ta chambre ? Des étagères pleines de livres. Des photos d'hier et d'aujourd'hui.

31. Qu'y a-t-il en-dessous de ton lit ? Un tapis.

32. De quelle couleur est ta salle de bain ? Couleur mur de Poudlard.

33. As-tu déjà pris un bain de minuit ? Oui, pas toujours facile d'être un Maraudeur.

34. Peux-tu toucher ton nez avec ta langue ? Oui, un des rares avantages à avoir du sang à moitié animal.

35. Qu'est-ce qui t'inspires ? Un bon livre.

36. Plage, ville ou campagne ? Campagne.

37. Eté ou hiver ? Hiver. Je souffre énormément de la chaleur, je ne sais pas si c'est du au fait que je suis un loup-garou, il faudrait peut-être faire une étude là-dessus.

38. Dors-tu avec un animal en peluche ? C'est moi l'animal.

39. As-tu échoué au permis de transplanage ? Non

Si oui, combien de fois ?

40. Dans quel magasin viderais-tu ton compte ? Un cinéma et une boutique de thé.

41. Quelle est la taille de ta collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles ? Impossible à compter, cependant j'ai trois éditions de cartes différentes dans ma collection.

42. Que fais-tu quand tu es énervé ? J'écoute de la musique, je vais me promener.

43. Avec quoi détesteriez-vous être enfermé dans une pièce ? Des puces

44. Sais-tu jongler ? Oui.

Si oui, combien de boules à la fois ? Quatre.

45. Quel est ton jour préféré de la semaine ? Le jeudi.

46. Quels mots ou phrases utilises-tu le plus souvent ? « N'est-ce pas » « Ne mettez pas vos doigts dans la bouche de ce dragon monsieur Bones »

47. Ami(e)s qui habitent le plus loin ? Harry Potter

48. Choses qui t'importunent le plus ? Les puces.

49. Meilleures choses au monde ? Lire un livre en buvant un petit Earl Grey au coin du feu tout en écoutant un vieux disque des 70's

50. Tes plus grosses peurs / phobies ? La Lune, tuer quelqu'un pendant une Pleine Lune

51. Comment te vois-tu dans 10 ans ? Toujours professeur à Poudlard ou bien écrivain, je ne sais pas.

52. Tes buts dans la vie ? Faire mon métier correctement. Aider et protéger ceux qui en ont besoin. Que les gens que je considère comme ma famille soient heureux.

53. Quel était ton rêve d'enfant ? Marcher sur la Lune. Paradoxal n'est-ce pas quand on connaît la suite de mon histoire.

54. Quel est ton dernier rêve d'adulte ? Que le jeune Bones cesse de s'intéresser de si près aux dragons.

55. Ce que tu changerais dans ta vie: Rien.

56. De qui as-tu reçu ce mail ? Harry Potter

57. Qui te répondra le plus rapidement ? Personne.

58. Qui est la personne la plus sujette à ne pas te répondre ? Tout le monde.

59. Dis une bonne chose à propos de la personne qui t'a envoyé ce message. Je suis très heureux de te connaître Harry Potter. Tes parents et ton parrain seraient fiers de voir le jeune homme bien que tu es devenu.

60. Que veux-tu dire aux personnes à qui tu vas envoyer ce message ? Bon courage.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre... <em>


	12. Le maillon Trouduc

**Disclaimer :** Tout à elle pas à moi.

**Note :** Chapitre 12 tu sors.

Parait que des gens l'attendaient celui-là donc je vous laisse avec lui.

Merci merci merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous roxxez grave à donf \o

Je vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

><p><em>Le maillon Trouduc<em>

* * *

><p>From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk<p>

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Je pars deux semaines et tu réduis le monde sorcier à feu et à sang. Félicitations.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

Ne te force pas à m'écrire, surtout si c'est pour faire des commentaires aussi inutiles.

oo

From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Je constatais simplement que tu as une fois de plus trouvé le moyen de faire parler de toi. Cela ne te suffisait pas de faire la une de la Gazette au moins une fois par semaine ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

Cela ne te suffit pas d'être un trou du cul au ministère, il faut aussi que tu le sois par mail ?

oo

From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Oh, on est de mauvaise humeur Potter ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

Va te faire foutre Malfoy et change de disque un peu. Sur ce, je ne te souhaite pas une agréable soirée.

oo

From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

On fuit Potter ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

oo

From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Dans ce cas pourquoi ne bloques-tu pas mon adresse mail ? Ce n'est pas ton adresse professionnelle que je sache, tu peux très bien me supprimer, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes Malfoy ? Je t'ai manqué dans ta villa sur la côte ?

oo

From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Oh tu t'es renseigné sur moi Potter, encore ton obsession pour moi qui te poursuit ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté depuis la septième année.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

Ne t'accorde pas une importance que tu n'as pas. C'est Blaise qui l'a glissé dans une de nos conversations.

Et je te signale au passage que lorsque tu prends des vacances tu es obligé de m'en tenir informé. La prochaine fois que tu oublies je te fais coller un blâme par ton supérieur.

oo

From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Pardonnez-moi Monsieur le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, dois-je vous informer lorsque je me torche le cul également ?

Sérieusement pour qui tu te prends ? Je ne suis pas ton larbin et je suis encore moins obligé de te tenir au courant de ma vie privée.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

Nous sommes supposés travailler ensemble connard.

A partir du moment où tu as signé pour venir en aide au département des Aurors tu dois signaler tes absences. C'est inscrit dans le règlement.

oo

From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Harry Potter qui me parle de règlement, on aura vraiment tout vu. Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu appelles Blaise « Blaise », connard ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

Peut-être depuis que je suis ami avec lui. Pourquoi ? Ça te défrise ?

oo

From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Tu mens. Blaise ne peut pas être ami avec toi.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

Pourquoi ? C'est totalement incompatible avec le petit monde étriqué de Draco Malfoy ?

oo

From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Blaise ne _peut_ pas être ami avec toi.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

Pourtant il l'est, tout comme Théo et Pansy.

oo

From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Tu les as payés ? Tu fais ça dans le but de me surveiller, de m'espionner ?

Et sérieusement ? Pansy ? Comment se fait-il que tu aies son adresse à ce propos ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

Arrête la parano.

Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas suffisamment évolué pour passer au dessus de tes préjugés et être ami avec des Gryffondors que d'autres ne le sont pas.

Il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de passer à côté de la vraie vie Malfoy et que tu sortes ton nez pointu de ton trou du cul bien propre.

En ce qui concerne Pansy, cela ne te regarde pas.

Et si tu ne me crois toujours pas, tu n'as qu'à leur demander.

oo

From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Pourquoi y'a-t-il un mail de Nott dans ma boite qui me dit que tu es invité à son anniversaire ?

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

Putain de merde mais parce que nous somme AMIS !

Est-ce que ça va rentrer une bonne fois pour toutes ou il faut que je te le copie colle dix mille fois pour que tu y croies enfin ?

oo

From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

C'est si facile de t'énerver Potter.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

Tu me fatigues. Ecoute, tu ne veux pas me lâcher et juste me croire pour une fois ?

oo

From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Je ne crois que ce que je vois, cependant j'éprouve une certaine hâte à l'idée d'observer de mes propres yeux cette prétendue « amitié » entre Théodore, Blaise et toi.

Je les connais, tu riras moins samedi quand tu découvriras qu'ils se sont joués de toi.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

Ben voyons, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils ne t'ont même pas tenu au courant. Arrête tes conneries Malfoy.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer une guerre stupide pour savoir lequel de nous deux est leur meilleur ami.

S'ils ne t'ont rien dit c'était certainement parce qu'ils devaient se douter que tu réagirais comme un con et de toute évidence ils n'avaient pas tort.

Bref.

Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi samedi prochain. C'est l'anniversaire de Théodore et j'espère que tu sauras faire des efforts pour ne pas lui faire regretter de nous avoir réunis le temps d'une soirée.

Je l'intention d'en faire de mon côté, penses-tu pouvoir en être capable ?

oo

From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Garde tes leçons de morale pour toi Potty. Je n'ai pas besoin des conseils d'un Sang-mêlé pour savoir comment me comporter.

Oh, et comme je ne te crois pas non plus lorsque tu dis que tu n'es plus obsédé par moi, voilà de quoi te satisfaire.

J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'être allé à l'essentiel.

2. Quel est ton nom complet ? Draco Lucius Malfoy. Un nom que tu aimes murmurer, crier, gémir dans tes fantasmes, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

3. Quels sont tes surnoms ? Ceux que tu me donnes lorsque tu te fais plaisir.

14. A ton avis, qui peut secrètement t'aimer ? Harry Potter

15. A ton avis, que pense Harry Potter lorsqu'il te voit ? « J'ai envie de toi, baise-moi »

19. Quel modèle de balai possèdes-tu ? Celui dont tu rêves chaque nuit, celui qui fait s'enflammer ton corps, celui qui t'assèche la bouche chaque fois que nous nous croisons dans les couloirs du ministère et qui te donne envie de me plaquer contre un mur pour me faire subir les pires outrages.

21. Café ou crème glacée ? Crème.

22. Quelles sont tes couleurs préférées ? Le vert et le noir.

25. Quel est ton plat préféré ? Harry Potter, mais je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter.

30. Qu'y a-t-il sur les murs de ta chambre ? Rien, je n'ai pas besoin de photos pour abreuver mon imagination, il me suffit de fermer les yeux et de penser à toi.

33. As-tu déjà pris un bain de minuit ? J'adorerais en prendre avec toi, j'adorerais te prendre toi…

34. Peux-tu toucher _mon_ nez avec _ta_ langue ? Oui, mais j'aimerais la glisser dans bien des creux de ton corps.

41. Quelle est la taille de ta collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles ? Une seule, la tienne et je me suis branlé tous les soirs en la regardant à Poudlard. Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant.

44. Sais-tu jongler ? Oui

Si oui, combien de boules à la fois ? Deux, j'espère que tu me laisseras jouer avec les tiennes samedi.

46. Quels mots ou phrases utilises-tu le plus souvent ? Potter, encore, oui, baise-moi, plus fort Harry, mais seuls les quatre murs de ma chambre les entendent, tu ne trouves pas cela dommage ?

48. Choses qui t'importunent le plus ? Que tu ne sois toujours pas dans mon lit.

49. Meilleures choses au monde ? Te déshabiller mentalement à chacune de nos réunions alors que tu ne te doutes de rien. Sentir ton regard sur moi dès que nous sommes dans la même pièce.

52. Tes buts dans la vie ? Te rendre fou. Que tu ne penses plus à rien d'autre que moi. Que toute ta vie tourne autour de moi. Que je sois ta seule raison de vivre, d'exister.

54. Quel est ton dernier rêve d'adulte ? Te baiser. J'y pense tout le temps.

60. Que veux-tu dire à la personne à qui tu vas envoyer ce message ?

Ça y est, tu as bien pris ton pied Potter ? Alors contente-toi de ça et de ta main droite et enfonce-toi la profond.

* * *

><p><em>Sur cette touchante phrase de fin, s'achève la première partie de cette fic, je vais faire une pitite pause pour répondre à toutes mes reviews en retard (ce week-end je pense) et puis j'attaquerai la souite (la semaine prochaine normalement) qui devrait avoir à peu près autant de chapitres d'après mes calculs hautement scientifiques. Merci encore de suivre cette fic et à très vite pour la suite \o<em>


	13. Le maillon AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**Disclaimer :** Tout à elle rien à moi.

**Note :** Alors voilà les chapitres 13 et 15 sont des mega mix de mails d'un peu tout le monde.

Voilà, j'espère que ça sera pas trop le bordel et que vous arriverez à vous y retrouver au moins un peu :p

Ils sont pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique.

Le nom de ce maillon vous est cordialement offert par Artoung (tou roxx \o)

Merci encore pour vos reviews et merci aux anonymes vous roxxez \o

* * *

><p><em>Le maillon AAAAAAAAAAAAH !<em>

* * *

><p>From : pasmoimaislui at witchy . uk<p>

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Cc : pasluimaismoi at witchy . uk

Salut Harry !

On a été un peu surbooké dernièrement mais on espère que les nouvelles modifications ont fonctionné pour ta boîte mail et que tu es arrivé à bloquer tous les courriers indésirables.

On a eu aussi quelques soucis avec notre connexion de notre côté et on vient juste de voir ton chef-d'œuvre même si on en avait entendu parler.

On tenait à te dire qu'on admire et on tient à t'applaudir bien fort. Bravo ! Vraiment !

Par contre on aimerait savoir pourquoi notre boîte mail est saturée de messages d'insultes des deux surexcités du bulbe. Tu n'aurais pas osé mentir et tout mettre sur notre dos quand même ?

Ce serait très, très, très mal :)

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : pasmoimaislui at witchy . uk

Cc : pasluimaismoi at witchy . uk

Fred, George, je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'être un abruti. Je vous le jure.

Et merci vraiment d'avoir travaillé aussi vite, j'ai réussi à bloquer tout le monde.

oo

From : pasluimaismoi at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Cc : pasmoimaislui at witchy . uk

Mouais, nous mentir et nous accabler serait également l'œuvre d'un abruti.

Et ce même abruti, tout à son abrutissement, ne doit certainement pas savoir qu'on a tout un stock de nouveaux produits à tester qu'on ose pas essayer sur nous-mêmes.

On espère sincèrement que tu n'es pas abruti à ce point.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : pasluimaismoi at witchy . uk

Cc : pasmoimaislui at witchy . uk

Bien sûr que non.

oo

From : pasmoimaislui at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Cc : pasluimaismoi at witchy . uk

Bien ! On est rassurés !

Par contre si on découvrait par malheur que tu aurais osé nous mentir, laisse nous te dire que tu n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : pasluimaismoi at witchy . uk

Cc : pasluimaismoi at witchy . uk

Ne vous en faites pas vous n'aurez pas à en arriver là.

oo

From : pasmoimaislui at witchy . uk

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Cc : pasluimaismoi at witchy . uk

On espère pour toi.

Et tu t'es trompé (encore ?). Tu n'as envoyé ton précédent message qu'à George, on est triste que tu nous confondes encore :(

oo

From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

To : pasmoimaislui at witchy . uk

Cc : pasluimaismoi at witchy . uk

Désolé, c'est un peu le bordel en ce moment, j'essaie de pas devenir complètement fou et c'est vraiment pas gagné.

Et puis c'est de votre faute.

* * *

><p>From : MeloMelodie at witchy . uk<br>To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Bonjour Monsieur Potter,

J'espère que vous allez bien.

J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de vous écrire parce que je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Mais je voulais vraiment vous écrire alors j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop.

Voilà, je m'appelle Mélodie, je suis en deuxième année à Poudlard et j'ai une copine qui m'a dit que cette adresse c'était la vôtre. J'espère que c'est vrai, sinon tant pis pour moi.

Je voulais juste vous dire que je vous trouve vraiment super et je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de vous. Je sais bien que vous en avez rien à fiche d'une fille de douze ans comme moi mais je voulais juste vous le dire.

Je vous trouve vraiment très beau et j'aimerai bien me marier avec quelqu'un comme vous plus tard.

Je vous embrasse très fort et je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! Et j'espère que je vous ai pas trop embêté.

Mélodie

* * *

><p>From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk<p>

To : hermioneweasley at witchy . uk

Hermione ? C'est quoi ces réponses au questionnaire ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Zabini ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

oo

From : hermioneweasley at witchy . uk

To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk

Rien.

oo

From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk

To : hermioneweasley at witchy . uk

Rien ? T'as vu les réponses que tu as mis ? Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien.

oo

From : hermioneweasley at witchy . uk

To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk

Ecoute Ron je suis au travail, toi aussi, on en reparle à la maison.

* * *

><p>From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<p>

To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

Je lui ai dit.

oo

From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk

Qu'a-t-il répondu ?

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk

To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

Rien. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas répondre.

Mais il a annulé notre séance de cinéma de demain sous prétexte que Granger lui a envoyé un mail « flippant » et parce qu'il préfère qu'on évite de se voir en public pour le moment à cause de l'article des Crivey.

oo

From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk

Pour Granger je pense savoir de quoi il retourne donc ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il a bien fait d'y aller.

Pour le reste il n'a pas forcément tort, il sème la panique deux fois en deux semaines, il doit avoir envie que ça se tasse d'autant plus que le dernier scoop le concernant te concerne également et il sait, tout comme moi, que tu n'aimes pas attirer l'attention, indépendamment du fait qu'en tant que Langue-de-Plomb tu dois te faire le plus discret possible.

Donc, ne panique pas.

Il n'a pas décliné l'invitation pour ton anniversaire ?

oo

From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk

To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk

Non, il m'a simplement demandé si je voulais toujours le faire au restaurant.

* * *

><p>From : MissPenny at witchy . uk<p>

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Monsieur Potter,

Je trouve totalement inadmissible que vous ayez refusé la demande en mariage de ma petite Bettany.

C'est une jeune fille exemplaire, douce, généreuse, compréhensive, une épouse modèle.

Je suis outrée de voir qu'un jeune homme respectable comme vous s'amuse à briser les cœurs des jeunes filles par des messages impersonnels et froids comme celui que vous lui avez adressé. Ce « désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé » a anéanti ma petite Bettany qui refuse dorénavant de sortir de sa chambre et ne touche plus à son assiette depuis trois semaines par votre faute.

J'exige réparation !

M . Penny

* * *

><p>From : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk<p>

To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie

T'es vraiment pas sortable Seamus :p

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie

To : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

Quoi ? Va pas me faire croire que t'es choquée.

oo

From : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie

Non, ça m'étonne même pas de toi en fait. Qu'est-ce que Dean t'a dit ?

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie

To : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

Il a un peu flippé au début et puis je lui ai dit que c'était qu'une blague alors ça l'a fait marrer.

oo

From : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie

Je vois…le courage des Gryffondor tu connais ?

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie

To : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

Vois pas de quoi tu veux parler mais ça a l'air fun :D

oo

From : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie

Pff. Et du coup il est toujours avec sa copine ?

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie

To : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

Non, il l'a larguée quand même, c'était vraiment une conne qui en voulait qu'à son fric.

oo

From : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie

Toujours ça de gagné. Donc…maintenant qu'il est célibataire, tu vas tenter ta chance ?

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie

To : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

Je préfère pas. Après ce qu'il m'a dit je pense vraiment que c'est mort.

oo

From : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie

Ah zut. Désolée.

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie

To : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

Bah c'est pas ta faute, c'est la vie ! Et puis il me reste toujours la bière !

oo

From : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

To : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie

Tu changeras vraiment jamais toi lol

En tout cas si tu as besoin n'hésite pas :)

oo

From : IrishCoffee at witchy . ie

To : la_sister_bizarr at witchy . uk

Merci Gin' ;)

* * *

><p>From : Betty69 at witchy . uk<p>

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Salut Harry,

Le string n'était qu'un avant-goût, j'espère que tu l'as gardé parce que je suis toute mouillée rien qu'en pensant à ce que tu as pu en faire.

Je suis nue, je t'attends.

A tout de suite Harry

Bettany

* * *

><p>From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk<p>

To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk BlackVelvet at witchy . us

J'ai appris que vous étiez amis avec Potter.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens toujours à l'anniversaire de Theodore. La soirée promet d'être palpitante.

Pansy on en parle plus tard.

* * *

><p>From : pasmoimaislui at witchy . uk<p>

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Cc : pasluimaismoi at witchy . uk

Harry, c'est bizarre, mais ce matin en ouvrant la Gazette on a vu notre nom en première page.

On est pas contre un peu de publicité en temps normal, mais on nous accusait d'un canular dont on ne connaissait pas l'existence.

Ce qui nous amène à cette question : aurais-tu osé nous mentir ?

* * *

><p>From : ColinC at lagazette . uk<br>To : Potter . Harry at ministere . uk  
>Cc : DennisC at lagazette . uk<p>

HARRY TU NOUS AS MENTI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

* * *

><p>From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk<p>

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Harry ? C'est quoi cet article dans la Gazette ? Tu es vraiment homo ? Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? T'as peur ? T'as pas confiance ou quoi ? Et c'est Nott qu'on voit sur la photo ? C'est le lac de Poudlard derrière en plus, ça fait vraiment depuis tout ce temps que tu nous le caches ?

* * *

><p>From : hermioneweasley at witchy . uk<p>

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Bonjour Harry, pourrais-tu venir à la maison demain soir, on doit parler.

Hermione

* * *

><p>From : Severus . Snape at poudlard . com<p>

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

J'avais finalement raison vous concernant, vous êtes bel et bien attiré par les Serpentards.

* * *

><p>From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk<p>

To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk

Alors tu es vraiment une pédale Potter…ça ne m'étonne pas.

* * *

><p>From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<p>

To : Remus . Lupin at poudlard . com

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! !

* * *

><p><em>A suivre…<em>


	14. Le maillon qu'on attendait plus

**Disclaimer :** Tout à elle rien à moi.

**Note de l'auteur qui va raconter sa vie même si tout le monde s'en branle: **

Très chers compatriotes, coucou aux nouveaux arrivants, les autres, ceux qui attendaient la suite (s'il en reste), je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses pour ce batard de retard qui m'a bien fait chier aussi. Tout ça parce que au touuuut début, il y a déjà fort longtemps (plus d'un an mes aïeux), je voulais nécrire ce petit chose qui s'appelle chapitre 14 sous forme narrative avec moult détails, moult descriptions, moult fel…icitations.

Mais bon, visiblement j'étais partie dans un truc trop sérieux pour le reste de cette fic (et pour moi) du coup je me suis bieeeen pris la tête pendant moult temps (oui c'est la semaine du moult) avec les traditionnels duos inspi/pas de temps et pas d'inspi/plein de temps.

Et donc vers le mois de juin de cette année, j'en avais plein le dos, du coup j'ai fait un premier reboot qui était supposé être un long mail de ryry qui racontait tout en détail à ronron et hermimi, mais échec again d'où le rereboot d'il y a quelques semaines qui a pondu…ça (et au final y'a quand même un mail explicatif de ryry à ronron).

Bref on s'en fout de tout ça. Je remercie tous les gens qui m'ont envoyé des messages et des reviews (j'y réponds dès que possible), Artoung qui m'a harcelée, et les gens qui m'ont harcelée en direct sur le manychat, ça m'a aidé à garder la motivation pour continuer ce fucking chapitre qui voulait pas s'écrire. Sale rebelle è_é

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous décevra pas trop parce que c'est pas toujours facile de se remettre dedans après une longue coupure. Enfin bref, bon courage et encore désolée pour le retard.

Mais avant de vous laisser avec le chapipitre qu'est un peu long ouske y'a plein de serpents dedans et deux pauvres pitits lions égarés, je vous propose un petit résumé pour vous rafraichir trois secondes la mémoire.

_**Résumé dé la muerté : **bon si vous vous rappelez bien ou pas, je vous avais laissés avec ce suspens insouuutenable à propos de la soirée d'anniversaire de Théo. Ben voilà z'y êtes._

_Au niveau des persos, souvenez-vous, Blaise était cordial, Théo désespéré, Harry un boulet, Draco un trouduc, bref tout le monde allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur du monde. Sur ce, le chapitre._

* * *

><p><em>Le maillon qu'on attendait plus<em>

* * *

><p><em>From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk<em>

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Alors ? Cette soirée ?

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

T'es rentré ?

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Harry ? T'es encore là-bas ?

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Bon allez, réponds, c'est pas drôle. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tous ces serpentards d'abord ? Je suis sûr qu'il t'arrive des embrouilles, doué comme tu es.

Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'y aller. Déjà que tu fréquentes Nott je trouve ça moyen, mais bon j'accepte parce que c'est le plus civilisé de la bande, mais que tu passes tes soirées avec eux…seul, sans défense.

Bref.

J'espère que tu tarderas pas trop, j'aime pas te savoir sans allié au milieu de ces gens.

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Bon il est maintenant 00h30 tu devrais être rentré quand même…

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

'ry ?

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Il est 00h42, si tu ne me réponds pas d'ici un quart d'heure, je passe voir si tout va bien.

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Bon…J'arrive.

* * *

><p><em>From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<em>

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Ron ? Est-ce que ça va ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Ron ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Rooooon ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Rooonniiiie ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Mon petit Rondoudou d'amour tu veux pas un de ces petits fondants du Chaudron nouvelle recette avec encore plus de chocolat, encore plus de fondant, encore plus de plus que j'ai achetés spécialement pour toi ?

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Non.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Ah ! Enfin une réponse ! Tu vas bien ?

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Non.

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Ron…

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

NON ÇA VA PAS !

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Pourquoi t'es venu aussi ?

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

JE ME FAISAIS DU SOUCI !

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Tu sais, je suis grand maintenant.

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

ET ALORS ? TU ETAIS SEUL AU MILIEU DE SERPENTARDS !

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Je t'avais dit que c'était sans danger.

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

SANS DANGER MON OEIL !

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Roh t'exagères ! Bon. Il vaut mieux que je te reparle plus tard je crois, t'as l'air encore un peu traumatisé.

Mais sache que même si ça se voit pas trop à l'écrit et que j'ai plutôt l'air de me foutre de ta gueule parce que c'est quand même super marrant et ben, je suis quand même super gêné.

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

ENCORE HEUREUX ! JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOIR ÇA !

PLUS JAMAIS !

NEVEEEEEEER !

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Ok, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. A condition que tu cesses de faire ta mère-poule. Je sais bien que tu veux t'entrainer pour votre futur gosse mais tu devrais essayer sur quelqu'un de plus jeune, j'ai pas besoin de chaperon.

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

BEN LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU POURRAS CREVER QUE JE VIENDRAI PAS !

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Tss, c'est méchant ça.

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

RIEN A FICHE !

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Huhu, allez je te laisse, va te faire exorciser par Mione :p

* * *

><p><em>From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk<em>

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Potter,

J'ai omis de te remercier pour avoir intercédé en ma faveur auprès du rouquin. A ce propos, comment va-t-il ?

De plus, j'espère que tu as cessé de m'en vouloir pour ce sort, mais j'ai estimé qu'il était nécessaire de l'utiliser. Il serait fort dommage que nos rapports professionnels perdent de leur cordialité suite à cette petite divergence de point de vue.

Cordialement,

BZ

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Zabini,

Ron s'en remettra.

Sache que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, cordialement ou non. Et que si je n'arrive pas à te piéger, j'en connais un autre qui me fera sûrement ce plaisir avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Cordialement,

HP

oo

_From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Potter,

Cela m'enchante de voir que tu associes Draco à la notion de plaisir et d'enthousiasme. Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Cordialement,

BZ

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Zabini,

En toute cordialité, ta gueule.

Cordialement,

HP

* * *

><p><em>From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk<em>

_To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Théodore, aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

oo

_From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

Draco, on en a déjà parlé hier soir, on est vraiment obligé de recommencer cette discussion ?

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Réponds simplement à ma question.

oo

_From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

Très bien. Explique-moi simplement pourquoi j'aurais dû te mettre au courant ?

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Nous sommes amis, enfin il me semblait aux dernières nouvelles, et étant donné mes rapports avec Potter, j'aurais pensé que tu m'en tiendrais informé. J'espérais un peu plus de loyauté venant de ta part.

oo

_From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

Et bien c'est justement à cause de ces fameux rapports (ou plutôt leur absence) avec Harry que je ne t'ai rien dit. Tu m'aurais empêché de l'approcher et je voulais apprendre à le connaître.

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ?

oo

_From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

C'était ton ennemi et tu es possessif Draco. Regarde la crise que tu as faite à Harry parce qu'il te « volait »_ tes_ amis.

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Et après ? Ça ne te hérisse pas de savoir que quelqu'un que tu détestes se rapproche trop de gens que tu apprécies et que, par conséquent, tu vas devoir le supporter contre ton gré ?

Et tu seras gentil de bien vouloir conserver le présent, parce que Potter _est_ toujours mon ennemi. Je l'exècre de toute mon âme.

oo

_From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

Ce qui me hérisse Draco, c'est de voir que tu touches du bout des doigts une chose incroyable et que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, aveugle et borné comme tu l'es.

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

oo

_From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

Laisse tomber. Je suis fatigué de parler de ça, fatigué de devoir me justifier alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je n'ai plus envie de continuer cette conversation et plus envie de te parler pour l'instant.

* * *

><p><em>From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<em>

_To : _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com__

Est-ce que ce serait trop vous demander de juste…effacer votre mémoire ?

oo

_From : _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com__

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Oui.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com__

Dommage.

* * *

><p><em>From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us<em>

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

Alors ? Potter est toujours un abruti impossible à fréquenter ?

* * *

><p><em>From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us<em>

_To : _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com__

_Cc : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Draco refuse toujours de vous répondre vous aussi ?

* * *

><p><em>From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<em>

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Je voulais juste te remercier encore pour cette soirée, je ne l'ai pas fait correctement hier, tu sais comme je suis nul dès qu'il faut parler, mais tu m'as vraiment fait un des plus beaux cadeaux que j'aie jamais reçu.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Pas la peine de me remercier encore, j'ai bien vu que ça t'avait fait plaisir étonnant donné que tu devais avoir une crampe à force de sourire et toutes ces poussières qui te faisaient couler les yeux, elles abusaient franchement ! Et puis c'est normal, vu la merde que j'ai foutue dans ta vie. En plus, j'ai juste eu de la chance au niveau du timing sinon j'aurais pas pu te faire la surprise.

Tu ne m'en veux pas/plus ?

oo

_From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu idiot.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Bon très bien, dans ce cas arrête de me remercier.

* * *

><p><em>From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<em>

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Ecoute Ron, je t'ai déjà dit que je me suis retrouvé à poil avec Malfoy dans le salon de Théo à cause d'un sort de Blaise ! PAS parce qu'on avait prévu une partie à six ou de se faire mater par tout le monde !

ARRETE DE PARLER AVEC SEAMUS (et de trainer avec les jumeaux !)

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Ah ouais et c'est quoi ce sort ? Il fait quoi ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Je sais pas ce que c'est je le connais pas. Blaise nous a attaqués en fourbe dès le début de la soirée. Il nous a désarmé et nous a lancé en informulé ce putain de sort qui t'enlève un vêtement à chaque insulte balancée.

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Ah ouais et tu t'es pas arrêté quand t'as vu que ça te dessapait ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Si, mais je savais pas qu'il y'avait un truc spécial qui fait que lorsque tu frappes quelqu'un ça te fout direct à poil sinon je me serais abstenu.

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Mouais, on va dire que je te crois. Et Malfoy pourquoi il était à poil ? Il t'a frappé aussi ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Non, il a juste eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa langue.

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Je ne veux rien savoir.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Tss…

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Et une fois que t'es nu, ça fait quoi si tu continues d'insulter ?

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Harry ? Tu veux pas répondre ? Mmmh ça doit être un truc humiliant.

Ça te la coupe pas quand même ?!

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Non…plutôt le contraire.

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Le contraire ? Ça te la fait grandir ?

Oh !

Nan ! Dis-moi pas que c'est pas vrai !

Tu t'es retrouvé à bander comme un âne devant toute la troupe ?

Enooooorme !

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Continue comme ça et je te raconte ce que j'ai fait après.

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Qu'est-ce que t'as fait après ?

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

NON ! NE REPONDS PAS ! JE RETIRE MA QUESTION ! JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !

* * *

><p><em>From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk<em>

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Vous m'emmerdez tous avec Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin ?

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

Il est trop chou c'est tout. Même Severus est sous le charme.

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Je vous renie. Tous.

* * *

><p><em>From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us<em>

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Potter, tu es vraiment un chou.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et d'où ça sort ça d'abord ?

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

De nulle part, je voulais juste te le dire c'est tout. Tu sais, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tous tes rouquins et ta Miss Moumoute se sont pris d'affection pour toi.

Tu es un boulet attendrissant. On a envie de te câliner et de te tirer les oreilles en même temps.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Euh…ok. Merci. Enfin je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre mais on va dire que c'est gentil.

Est-ce que tu es encore saoule ?

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Pas du tout mon chou, je viens juste de baiser toute la nuit.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

…Merci. Je n'avais PAS besoin de savoir ça.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

TROP. CHOU.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Arrête à la fin !

* * *

><p><em>From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<em>

_To : _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com__

Bon, ok, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait prendre à Pansy ?

oo

_From : _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com__

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Soyez rassuré Potter, tout ce que Miss Parkinson a pris hier soir était totalement naturel et sans aucun danger pour sa santé.

Cependant si vous envisagez d'utiliser la même méthode pour détendre Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai en réserve quelques potions qui pourraient vous être utiles pour le détendre encore plus.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com__

De _quoi_ est-ce que vous parlez ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com__

NON ! Je n'ai pas cette conversation avec vous ! ADIEU !

(VIEUX PERVERS !)

* * *

><p><em>From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us<em>

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Potter qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon homme ? Je l'ai _entendu _et _vu_ ricaner devant son ordinateur !

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Je n'y peux rien s'il n'arrive pas à résister à mon charme et à mon humour ravageur.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Tu aimes ça les serpents hein ? T'adores ça hein ?

(Mouais il a dû te traumatiser un bon coup)

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Oh oui j'adore !

(Je ne veux pas en parler)

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Bon sinon, entre nous Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Draco ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Oooh ! Ça, ça veut dire que y'a du croustillant ! Du dossier compromettant !

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Pas du tout.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Tu sais j'arrive même à voir quand tu mens par écrit. Tu es très mauvais pour ça, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Humpf ! C'est que…c'est quand même vachement personnel.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Harry !

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Tss…bon, ok, mais tu me promets sur tes bijoux préférés que tu ne transfèreras ce mail à personne ?

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Je te le promets sur les bijoux de Severus, je ne transmettrai pas ce mail.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Eurk…

Bon, mais si tu t'en sers pour me faire du chantage, ou quoique ce soit…bref.

Alors voilà, avec Draco on s'est embrassé.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Wouaaaaaaaah c'est incroyaaaaaable ! AMAAAAZING ! J'en reviens paaaas c'est un truc de diiiiingue ! DE MALADE ! Je pense que je vais m'évanouir !

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

T'as bientôt fini de te foutre de ma gueule ?

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Enfin Potter, vous vous êtes embrassés…et c'est tout ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Eh oh ! Comment ça c'est tout ! C'est déjà un grand pas moi je trouve, vu le dernier mail qu'il m'avait envoyé et vu comment avait commencé la soirée !

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Oui ben ce début de soirée t'a foutu à poil, je trouve que c'est pas un si mauvais début que ça moi.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Tu sais que je suis gay hein ? Que tu m'as foutu un pain dans la gueule (que je méritais certes) et que tu es accessoirement en couple ? Avec la plus grande plaie de mon existence au passage. Comment vous avez fait votre affaire au fait ? J'ai toujours pas compris. Ça reste un des plus grands mystères de ma vie avec celui de la contenance réelle de l'estomac de Ron.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Potter, tu es peut-être gay et moi maquée, ça ne m'empêche pas de mater. Et tu as de quoi te faire mater.

Pour répondre à ta question, petit fouineur (à prendre dans le sens de « celui qui aime les fouines »), mon « affaire » s'est faite plutôt banalement.

Il y a deux ans, à peu près un an jour pour jour après ma fuite aux USA, Severus a fait un voyage à Salem et nous sommes tombés l'un sur l'autre un peu par hasard.

Je venais juste de m'installer dans la ville après avoir pas mal erré sur le territoire américain.

On a discuté brièvement puis il est reparti. Je lui ai donné mon adresse mail pour qu'il la transmette aux autres et pour garder contact avec lui.

Il est revenu quelques temps plus tard parce qu'il avait besoin d'un ingrédient spécial et que même s'il le nierait sous la torture, il se faisait un peu de souci pour moi.

Je l'ai aidé, il a voulu me payer, je lui ai proposé un dîner en échange, il s'est enfui.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il est revenu pour je ne sais plus quelle connerie. Je lui ai sauté dessus. Et voilà.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Wow ! Comme ça ?

(et méfie-toi si tu m'embêtes trop je dirai à Draco que tu le traites de fouine dans son dos)

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Oui, enfin je t'ai fait un bref résumé parce que je suppose que tu ne veux pas connaître certains détails, même si j'aimerais vraiment te les raconter pour voir ta tête verdir petit à petit. Oui, je ferai ça la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, ici ça n'a aucun intérêt.

Et tu vois Potter, le Serpentard a un cerveau assez complexe contrairement à celui du Gryffondor qui se situe lui plutôt proche du néant, ce qui explique que j'ai été forcée d'agir sinon Severus aurait passé dix ans à réfléchir à « est-ce que je ne suis pas trop vieux » « qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire avec un type affreux comme moi » et toutes ces conneries, et moi je le voulais tout de suite, pas dans dix mille ans.

(Tu me terrorises Potter, je comprends pourquoi Voldemort avait peur de toi vu les menaces que tu fais)

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Mais euh, quand même…Snape ?

(Tss, et je pense que tu ne me verras plus jamais)

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Je le trouvais déjà fascinant à Poudlard tu sais, il m'a déjà fait mouiller en plein cours.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Trop d'informations !

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Haha, je t'ai choqué ? Pauvre chou, ce n'était qu'un avant-goût :p

Quoiqu'il en soit, avant que tu n'essaies de détourner la conversation, tu en étais à « on s'est embrassé », ce qui est tout à fait ennuyeux.

Développe.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Mais…qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Je ne sais pas…est-ce que vous avez mis la langue ? Est-ce qu'il a empoigné tes fesses dans le feu de l'action ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes frottés l'un contre l'autre comme des bêtes en manque pour évacuer toute votre frustration ? Qui a enfourné l'autre ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Tu veux que je t'écrive un porno gay ou quoi ?

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Potter. Oui. Moi je veux des détails. Alors aboule.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Qui te dit que j'ai envie de raconter ça ?

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Tss arrête de te mentir, ça te démange d'en parler à quelqu'un. Mais quelle autre option as-tu ? Tu veux en parler à ton rouquin ? A Miss Moumoute ? A Miss Belette ? A Théo ? Tu veux les dégoûter/déprimer ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Certes.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Alors balance. Fais-moi rêver un peu.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Je vais très certainement regretter tout ça mais bon.

Oui, il y a eu de la langue et il ne m'a pas empoigné les fesses c'est moi qui l'ai fait, il était bien trop occupé à s'agripper à mes cheveux.

Je sais pas vraiment comment on en est arrivé là, j'étais un peu brumeux, lui aussi très certainement, tu as bien vu le nombre de bouteilles vides sur la table, et bon…on était à poil tous les deux.

J'essayais d'aller quelque part, je sais plus où et il était sur le chemin, j'ai titubé, je me suis accroché à lui, on est tombés, je me suis éclaté le cul par terre au passage, c'est pour ça que je marchais bizarrement d'ailleurs,_ pas_ parce que je m'étais fait enfourner toute la nuit comme tu l'as si délicatement fait remarquer.

Enfin bref, on est tombé l'un sur l'autre et comme de par hasard sa bouche s'est retrouvée sur la mienne.

Gros instant de choc des deux côtés et puis craquage chez moi, délire alcoolique chez lui, on s'est roulé une putain de méga pelle que si je pouvais je recommencerais tout de suite. Et j'avais tellement chaud. Bref.

Mes mains ont glissé par mégarde (un pur hasard) sur son parfait fessier et j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de toucher. Il a gémi, j'ai gémi…on s'est frottés…beaucoup, lentement, profondément, comme des désespérés et a suivi ce qui arrive dans ces cas-là. Bref.

On s'est endormi l'un sur l'autre comme les pochtrons que nous sommes et on s'est réveillé avec une méga gueule de bois.

Il a roulé à côté de moi pendant la nuit et il a ouvert les yeux au moment où je commençais à essayer de me relever. On s'est regardé comme des cons, on a rougi, et on s'est enfui chacun de notre côté. Fin de l'histoire.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Et bien et bien…intéressant tout ça. J'approuve pour le parfait fessier, j'ai déjà tâté, c'est vrai que c'est difficile d'y résister.

En tout cas c'est plutôt bon signe.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Mouais, il m'évite.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Typique. Il a la trouille c'est tout. La mega trouille même. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit Potter sur le cerveau du mâle Serpentard ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Ok ok…et tu crois que je dois faire comme toi ? Lui sauter dessus ?

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Peut-être pas lui sauter dessus littéralement parce que je pense que tu te retrouverais à Sainte-Mangouste, mais pourquoi ne pas y aller cash avec lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

…Tu as raison. Au point où j'en suis. Et ben ça va être folklo dans pas longtemps, prépare ton popcorn.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

YEAH !

* * *

><p><em>From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk<em>

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk _

Bon sang de Merlin Harry arrête avec les excuses ! Tu t'es déjà excusé trop de fois hier soir alors arrête s'il te plait.

Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en moquais que tout le monde sache finalement. Les personnes qui m'importent ont bien réagi mis à part Draco, mais ça c'est plus par rapport à toi et le fait qu'il déteste par-dessus tout quand ses amis lui cachent des informations importantes, et je ne vois pas en quoi cette photo de nous au bord du lac de Poudlard pourrait me porter préjudice.

Si, et je dis bien _SI,_ mon patron ou mes collègues sont choqués et/ou commencent à mal me traiter, je changerai de travail ou je ferai appel à Blaise ou à Granger pour qu'ils me défendent devant un tribunal. Point barre. Tu m'as demandé d'arrêter de te remercier, alors S'IL TE PLAIT, arrête de t'excuser. Je vais vraiment finir par t'assommer.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Ne t'énerve pas, mais si t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour casser la gueule d'un sale type n'hésite pas. On pourra toujours faire passer ça sur mon impulsivité légendaire.

oo

_From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk _

N'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas une princesse et je sais me défendre Harry. Mais merci quand même.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Je propose juste !

Bon et sinon…j'avais raison !

oo

_From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

A propos de ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Blaise ! :D

Et t'avais l'air tellement surpris c'était trop chouuu !

oo

_From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk _

Tu veux vraiment m'énerver ? Et je te ferai remarquer que tu étais aussi surpris que moi triple imbécile !

Ceci dit tu faisais moins le malin quand Snape a débarqué alors que tu étais nu !

(Et cesse de trainer avec Pansy, elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi)

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Pfff ! Comment tu voulais que je sache qu'une simple pichenette affectueuse sur l'épaule de Malfoy allait me dessaper en moins de deux ? Et comment tu voulais que je devine que Pansy allait ramener Snape !

oo

_From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk _

Blaise t'avait prévenu pourtant. Et Pansy ne t'avait rien dit ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Pfffff ! Il le sort d'où ce sort d'ailleurs ?

Pansy m'avait dit que son homme viendrait peut-être à la soirée mais elle m'avait pas dit son nom la fourbe ! Comment j'étais supposé savoir que c'était…Snape. De toute façon je suis maudit.

oo

_From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Mais oui :)

Pour le sort, aucune idée. Mais connaissant un peu sa mère, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'il l'ait trouvé en fouillant sa bibliothèque privée.

* * *

><p><em>From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<em>

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

Bon ça va Malfoy tu vas pas nous chier une pendule pendant dix mille ans parce qu'on t'a vu à poil !

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Je ne CHIE PAS de PENDULE !

* * *

><p><em>From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<em>

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Il m'a répondu !

oo

_From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

_Cc : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

C'est normal Potter, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_Cc : BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez _tous_ dans mon dos ?

oo

_From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk _

_Cc : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Mais c'est simple pourtant. Tu ne vois pas ?

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_Cc : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; at poudlard . com ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_Cc : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Nous emparer de l'empire Malfoy voyons !

oo

_From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk _

_Cc : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Potter a raison. Personnellement je mets une option sur le Manoir.

oo

_From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk _

_Cc : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Je te laisse le Manoir Blaise, si tu me laisses la bibliothèque et les artefacts de magie noire !

oo

_From : _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com__

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_Cc : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Nott, laissez moi au moins les ingrédients illégaux pour mes potions.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk _

_Cc : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Moi je ne veux que l'intégralité de ton compte à Gringotts et la garde-robe de ta mère. Oh et ta villa dans le sud de la France. Je pense que Severus sera d'accord pour m'y accompagner.

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk _

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_Cc : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk _

Ne vous gênez pas...

Et Potter vous lui laissez quoi ?

oo

_From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk _

_Cc : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

C'est bien aimable à toi de t'inquiéter pour lui mais franchement Draco, tu ne devines pas ? Il lui reste pourtant la pièce majeure de l'empire Malfoy, que dis-je, son socle, sa base, son essence même !

oo

_From : _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com__

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk _

_Cc : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

J'approuve.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk _

_Cc : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Moi aussi.

Théo ?

oo

_From : Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk _

_Cc : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ;_Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Et bien, même si ça me fend le cœur, j'approuve également.

Harry ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk _

_Cc : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

J'approuve à 100%

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_Cc : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_Cc : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

T'inquiète Draco j'aurai tout le temps de t'expliquer ; )

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_Cc : BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

...

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Il vous a bloqués vous aussi ?

* * *

><p><em>From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk<em>

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Bon et sinon à part faire des choses que j'ai pas envie de savoir, vous avez fait quoi à cette soirée ? Parce qu'au final je sais rien moi, ni pourquoi tu avais un œil au beurre noir, ni ce qui s'est passé avec Malfouine (en version censurée bien sûr), ni pourquoi Snape (tu as passé une soirée entière avec Snape merde !) et Parkinson étaient là ! Elle était pas recherchée pour meurtre aux dernières nouvelles ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Pour Pansy je ne peux pas encore tout te dire, d'ailleurs tu n'aurais jamais dû la voir, mais je t'assure qu'elle est innocente et que je ne suis pas sous influence de potion, de drogue ou d'un sort quand je te dis ça, alors il faudrait que tu gardes le secret encore quelques jours, enfin je suppose que tu en as peut-être parlé à Mione, mais dis-lui bien de ne rien dire à elle aussi.

Sinon la soirée en elle-même était assez ordinaire.

J'ai fait le repas comme je vous l'avais dit vendredi. Blaise était déjà là quand je suis arrivé. Du coup pendant que je cuisinais ils ont discuté un moment puis je les ai rejoints, je me suis excusé auprès de Théo et c'était tranquille.

Et puis Malfoy est arrivé.

Là y'a comme qui dirait un léger froid polaire qui s'est faufilé dans la pièce. Théo a proposé qu'on prenne l'apéro, on s'est retrouvés assis à table dans un silence de plomb, l'éclate totale quoi.

Bref, à un moment Malfoy m'a lancé un regard mauvais, et comme tu me connais, le calme et la retenue incarnés, je l'ai insulté et c'est là que j'ai perdu mon premier vêtement et que toute la merde à cause de Blaise a commencé.

Enfin c'est vrai que grâce à ça l'ambiance s'est nettement améliorée, surtout pour Blaise et Théo parce qu'ils se foutaient bien de notre gueule.

Avec Malfoy on est restés muets du coup, parce que ça marche dès que tu insultes n'importe qui ce foutu sort. Mais bon j'ai mieux résisté que Malfoy parce qu'il avait envie d'insulter plus de gens que moi hier soir héhé et qu'au final ça m'a bien fait marrer.

Bref.

Ensuite, j'avais dit à Pansy de venir pour 20h30, donc j'ai demandé à Théo de venir vers la cheminée pour qu'il accueille son cadeau et Pansy est arrivée pile à l'heure.

Et je suis très fier de leur avoir cloué le bec à tous les trois :p

Théo était tout ému et très très heureux, Blaise a souri ! Avec toutes ses dents !

Et Malfoy est resté figé et…hum, bon, il avait un peu l'air trop ému et bon, comme je sais qu'il a sa fierté tout ça tout ça, je lui ai mis une petite pichenette sur l'épaule pour le réveiller et…paf, à poil. Et c'est là que Snape est arrivé…Au moins ça les a tous sortis de leur transe. Bref.

Après avoir pris des nouvelles de tout le monde, ce qui nous a bien tenu pendant tout le repas, Pansy a eu la brillante idée de proposer de faire des jeux…Et comme c'était la seule fille elle a dit que c'était elle qui pouvait choisir. On a bien essayé de lui dire que c'était l'anniversaire de Théo et que c'était à lui de choisir mais rien à faire, c'est une coriace cette fille.

On s'est donc tous retrouvés à jouer à…Action ou Vérité ! Yeah ! Avec Snape ! T'imagines le truc ?

Donc pour faire passer ça, y'a eu beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool, d'ailleurs Malfoy a vachement forcé sur la boisson et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a eu du mal à retenir ses paroles et qu'il nous a tous insultés au fur et à mesure, plus ou moins méchamment. Bizarrement c'était toujours sur moi que ça tombait les trucs les plus désagréables, je comprends pas.

Du coup c'est comme ça qu'il a fini cul nu lui aussi.

Enfin bon le jeu a été un grand n'importe quoi surtout qu'on avait pas de véritasérum donc on disait ce qu'on voulait. Le jeu a duré super longtemps parce qu'on arrêtait pas de dériver sur des souvenirs de Poudlard ou des trucs dans le genre et bref, c'était fun. Snape a même accepté de répondre à quelques questions ! C'était rigolo mais j'ai juré de ne rien dévoiler de ce qui s'est dit à quiconque en dehors des personnes présentes donc désolé, mais tu ne sauras rien de plus :p

Enfin bref voilà, c'étaient les évènements les plus marquants de cette soirée.

Tu vois, pas de rituel de sacrifice humain, ni de découpage d'animaux :p

Et toi tu as débarqué en plein milieu d'une action de Blaise qui devait dire qui de Malfoy ou moi avait les cheveux les plus doux et je pense que le fait de le voir avec une main sur chaque tête et Malfoy et moi à poil, c'est peut-être ça qui t'a choqué :D

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

A peine. Et l'oeil au beurre noir ?

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Oh, ça c'est un truc entre Pansy et moi mais je l'avais autorisée.

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Tu es vraiment maso en fait.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Mais non !

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Mouais. En tout cas ça avait l'air sympa vu comme ça.

Je vais peut-être faire un effort.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

Je suis fier de toi :')

oo

_From : CanonsForever at witchy . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

* * *

><p><em>From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us<em>

_To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Blaise, on a pas trop eu le temps de discuter vraiment, c'était un peu la folie hier soir mais ça ne te dérange pas que je sois avec Severus ?

oo

_From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Pansy, depuis combien de temps sommes-nous séparés ?

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Quatre ans environ.

oo

_From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_oo_

Et penses-tu vraiment que je continuerais à te parler si cela me dérangeait vraiment ?

Est-ce que j'ai eu l'air triste quand tu m'as quitté ?

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Pas franchement non, c'en était même vexant. Tu étais aussi indifférent que d'habitude, on aurait dit que ça ne te touchait même pas.

oo

_From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk _

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Ce n'est jamais agréable de se séparer, mais nous l'avons fait d'un commun accord.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Tu n'as rien dit pourtant.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Ah, oui désolée, c'est comme ça que tu marques ton accord toi c'est vrai, monsieur l'adepte du « qui ne dit mot consent »

oo

_From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Voilà. Donc non, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois avec Snape même si c'est plutôt surprenant. Es-tu heureuse avec lui ?

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Plutôt oui.

oo

_From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Alors tout va bien. Tu es rassurée ?

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Oui. Merci.

Et toi avec Théo ?

oo

_From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

Rien de concret. Je n'ai fait qu'attirer son attention.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Mais ? Tu vas persévérer ?

oo

_From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

On verra.

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Tss, tu es toujours aussi pénible Blaise, et tu aimes toujours autant frustrer les gens. Je suppose que tu ne me diras rien de plus tant que rien ne sera établi pour de bon.

oo

_From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_To : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

:)

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Sale chieur !

* * *

><p><em>From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk<em>

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_Cc : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Dracoooooooo ! Mon petiiiit ! Viens voir ton petit ryry que je te fasse gouzi-gouzi !

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_Cc : BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Va mourir.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk _

_Cc : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Oh mais quand tu veux tant que c'est entre tes bras ; )

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_Cc : BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Je vais te faire regretter ça.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_Cc : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Ça parle, ça parle, mais ça n'agit pas.

oo

_From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_Cc : BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

Je crois que Potter débloque.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk _

_Cc : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Bah écoutez, il m'arrive tellement de trucs en ce moment que j'ai décidé de dissoudre l'assemblée nationale, mais surtout de m'en foutre. Même au temps de Voldemort c'était pas aussi bordélique. Alors j'ai décidé de sourire à la vie.

Voilà !

Et puis regardez le ce petit Draco, il est pas trop chou ? On dirait un petit bébé chat effrayé qui tente de faire ses griffes.

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_Cc : BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

TU VAS SOUFFRIR !

oo

_From : BlackVelvet at witchy . us_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_Cc : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

Potter, je suis fan. Epouse moi.

oo

_From : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_Cc : BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

Pansy débloque aussi. Snape, ne devriez-vous pas faire quelque chose ?

oo

_From : _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com__

_To : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

_Cc : BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; Scary_Potty at witchy . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

Ne vous inquiétez pas Zabini, et laissez les enfants discuter, ils sont très divertissants.

oo

_From : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_To : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk _

_Cc : Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk ; BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk_

Au fait Draco, j'ai trouvé deux sites qui pourraient t'aider à régler ton petit problème de l'autre soir :

Httpé/www . enlargeyourpenis . uk

Httpé/www . viagra . com

oo

_From : Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk_

_To : Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_Cc : BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_ Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Potter…

oo

From : _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_

To : _Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

_Cc : BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

Vous allez prendre cher Potter.

oo

From : _Scary_Potty at witchy . uk_

To : _Severus . Snape at poudlard . com_

_Cc : BlackVelvet at witchy . us ; Malfoy . Draco at ministere . uk ; Nott . Theodore at ministere . uk ; Zabini . Blaise at ministere . uk_

J'espère bien.

* * *

><p><em>FIN du chapitre sur cette note touchante.<em>

_Techniquement le chapitre suivant est presque tout écrit, mais faut que je réponde à toutes mes reviews en retard d'abord…haha. Et puis bon je préfère pas trop faire de pronostic._

_Donc à plus tard :D_


End file.
